Solace in the Scent of a Rose
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: Lucius has a change of heart in the first wizard war which changes everything. During a Triwizard Tournament at Durmstrang, a very different Draco reunites with a tenderhearted Mudblood who showed him kindness during a crisis. AU more grey
1. A Mudblood By Any Other Name

Chapter 1 A Mudblood by Any Other Name

Within Malfoy Manor, at the end of the long Georgian dining room table adorned with a vase of peach and white daffodils, sat Lucius Malfoy, with his wife Narcissa on his right and his son Draco on his left. All of them were enjoying French toast with strawberry jam, Draco's favorite. "Draco, are you excited for school?"

"Yes Father," he replied. "I reviewed all the school rules as well. Too bad I'm going to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, but I guess it's for the best." In self amusement, Draco snickered slightly at his hidden rebellion, wondering when, or if, his parents would discover it.

"We don't want you so far away. We will miss you enough as it is." When Narcissa observed Draco's fiendish grin and covert snickers, she inspected him closely. Looking beneath the table, she saw his secret. "Draco, boots aren't part of the school uniform."

"I checked the rules and they say nothing about shoes or combat boots. Besides, I like them. Vico bought them for me."

"You're becoming more and more devious. In no time, you'll be running Slytherin." When Lucius saw the boots, he inadvertently chuckled, making Draco smile even more. "I have a going away present for you." Lucius slid a small box to his son. "You've accomplished so much already at home, that I know you'll do well at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Father," Draco replied as he unwrapped his gift. "I especially like the Dark Arts." Lucius smiled proudly at his son for that one. "This is a Slytherin tie, but I haven't been sorted yet. How did you get it?"

"It is my Slytherin tie," Lucius announced.

Now Draco grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you, Father!" he replied.

After breakfast, Dobby loaded Draco's trunk in the carriage. Narcissa hugged Draco tightly and kissed his cheek. "We're going to miss you. We love you so much."

Lucius put his arm around Draco's shoulder. "Remember that you are a Malfoy so be proud. We love you."

"I love you too, Mother, Father." As his carriage left, Draco waved goodbye out the window.

"Beloved, he'll be just fine." Lucius hugged his wife. "Tonight, I'm taking you somewhere special."

"So I won't miss him at the dinner table?" Narcissa looked at her husband lovingly.

He nodded before he kissed her very passionately. "I love you."

Years ago, Lucius had realized that Voldemort used him to gain pureblood support, but didn't care about the pureblood traditions that Lucius held so dear. By accident, Lucius learned of Voldemort's plan to betray him, thus he caused Voldemort's downfall. While Lucius still believed in pureblood supremacy, he put his family before his own ambition.

Excitedly, Hermione walked the aisles of Hogwarts Express already in her school uniform, with her bushy dark blond hair pulled into a ponytail. The train whistle screeched above and the floor pounded beneath her feet. Fellow first year students brushed past her, anxious to get to the candy trolley, like bees buzzing to honey because of its sweet scent. As she looked for a train car to sit in, she spotted one with a solitary boy with pale skin and short white blond hair neatly combed back, wearing a grey school uniform as well. Three things caught her eye: the Slytherin tie that he wore around his head, Rambo style, along with combat boots which he had tucked his pants into, and the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book by Newt Scamander that he read. Suddenly, he noticed her, smiled and waved her in.

When she entered, she noticed a two inch red scar across his left cheek. "How did you get a train car all to yourself?"

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded. "There were two morons here whose IQ's were so low that I felt myself getting stupider because of their inane chattering. To get them to leave, I sent them on a wabble hunt." Hermione's brow furrowed; she had never heard of a wabble. "If I sent you on a wabble hunt, offered you two gold galleons per wabble you found, money guaranteed, and told you that you could ask me one question, what would it be?"

From the guile laughing in his eyes, she knew he had outwitted the morons, but not her. Charily, she considered her question as she stared at his book about creatures. "May I borrow your book? That would be my one question." Cheerfully, he allowed her to peruse it. "There's no such thing as a wabble. That was rude of you." Trying to evoke a contrite reaction in him, she glared at him as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Instead he doubled over with laughter. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. It's harmless fun. Besides, it's better than telling them to get lost. Not only am I amused, but they're entertained for the entire train ride."

She couldn't help but laugh at his logic. "What's your name?"

"I'll give you a hint." With a whisk of his wand, an illusion of a small silver dragon appeared on the seat next to him.

"A silver dragon, hmmm, Draco?"

He leaned forward, offering his hand. "Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"Hermione," she replied. She had heard of the name Malfoy, and knew of the pureblood mania that pervaded his family. Timidly, she shook his hand. "I should leave now, before your friends get back."

"Stay and chat. For galleons, they'll hunt for the entire train ride. Now, you never told me your last name. Are you trying to irk me?"

"No," she replied. "I'll tell you at the end of the train ride."

"Alright, so you're playing the mysterious card?"

She nodded. "You're going to get in trouble wearing your tie around your head like that, not to mention the combat boots. By the way, how did you get your tie, since we haven't been sorted yet?"

"This is my father's tie. Also, I won't get into trouble. Hogwarts' rules state that the school uniform, including one's house tie, must be worn during class and academic activities. The tie must be displayed so professors can discern which house students belong to. However, the rules don't state that the tie must be worn around the neck. Also, there's nothing in the rules about footwear."

"So you've read the rules as well?" she queried.

"Of course, so I can exploit them." He smirked. "That sort of thing amuses my father."

She gasped in horror. "If you get in trouble, your house will lose points."

"First of all, exploiting loopholes that I find and will clearly point out, will not lose my house points. Besides, it hones my business acumen for when I become a tycoon like my father. Second, if we are to be friends, stop pretending to be my mother, because I can take care of myself."

She felt taken aback by that statement but he did have a point. However, she knew they wouldn't be friends once he found out what she was. Now, though, curiosity about purebloods got the better of her. "Would you like to talk about books or something?"

They chatted about all the books they read for a bit. "It's been nice talking to someone who's read as much, well more, than I have." Then he opened a box of Italian chocolate truffles. "Take one, they're delicious."

"Thanks. Don't you hate it when people make fun of you for being well-read and stuff?" She bit into the truffle that melted in her mouth.

"Dumb people make fun of intelligent people so they can bring them to their level because they're jealous, just like everyone else. When they do, I slash them with my razor sharp tongue, which ends their babbling. That's something I learned from my father as well. The next time someone harasses you, insult them to their core. Not only will they stop, but it's great fun. Try it next time, I promise it'll work. If you need any practice, I'll spar with you, all in jest." Then he ate a truffle. "If we're to be friends, I need to know you last name?"

"Granger," she replied, slightly ashamed. "I'm a Mudblood, so I guess we won't be friends."

Draco's jaw dropped. "But Moodbloods aren't supposed to be as smart or as powerful as purebloods!"

"Funny, but I'm as well read as you and figured out your riddle. I'm sure the friends you fooled were pureblood." He nodded. Moments later, he started shaking and had a terrified look on his face. Then he scooted into the corner of the seat. "Are you alright?"

"My parents," he mumbled. "Something horrible has happened to my parents. I feel it." Now, he hung his head and his voice shook. "Please lock the door behind you. I'm sure someone will be along to get me. Until they come, I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Even knowing how he felt about Mudbloods, Hermione empathized with him. She locked the door and sat next to him. "You shouldn't be alone now." Seeing the desolation emanating from him, she held his hand and leaned against him in sympathy. Not long after, the train stopped.

Dumbledore, who both children recognized because of his flowing grey robes with hair to match, glasses and long pointy white beard, stood outside their train car, looking very somber. In their peripheral vision, they saw that he spoke to someone, but couldn't quite see who. "I'm sorry." Dismally, she exited.

A few days later, Hermione heard about the tragedy that befell the Malfoys: a tragedy she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy.


	2. A Tragic Twist of Fate

Chapter 2 A Tragic Twist of Fate

Within the governor's office, filled with pictures of a gorgeous witch with blue eyes and long blond hair, of a silver haired rather pale eyed wizard from birth to age eleven, and several of a striking wizard with long silver hair and piercing blue eyes standing together with one or both of them, Lucius sat behind a very large, intricately hand carved oak desk. Busily, he reviewed paperwork, when he felt his beloved ripped from him. _My beloved, I couldn't protect you._ Total desolation enveloped him, tearing out part of his soul and sapping his will to live. Moments later, Lucius looked down at his trembling hands, took a calming breath and regained his composure. "Lester!" Immediately his assistant, a wispy wizard with curly brown hair, rushed in. "Narcissa has been killed." A mild tremor ran through Lucius' hand as he reached in his pocket for his handkerchief. "I felt her die."

"My son is on his way to Hogwarts, please send word to them to bring him to Malfoy Manor immediately." Long ago, Lucius learned of his veela inheritance. When he decided to bond with Narcissa, he knew something like this could happen, but hoped it wouldn't. However, he had planned for many different scenarios to protect his son. Ironically, he had also recently changed his will.

Years before, Lucius confided in his assistant, so he understood the events that might transpire. Lester rushed back in. "They're bringing your son to your home."

"Lester, thank you for all your years of service. With my death, your oath of loyalty will be void. However, when my son reaches adulthood, would you help him assume his role within this office if everything works out?"

"Of course," Lester replied. "My loyalty remains, oath or no oath. I know you're not comfortable with this sort of thing, but you've given me opportunity and responsibility when many others wouldn't because of who I date. Thank you." Despite Lucius' prejudices against Mudbloods, Lucius never showed prejudice against Lester's lifestyle; a prejudice even Mudbloods deemed politically correct.

"Lester, you've always been overly emotional. I guess it comes with the territory." Watching his boss's life slowly drain from him, Lester decided to give him the last jest. "For your hard work, you'll find an account set up in an alias. This is the paperwork." Lucius removed some papers from his vault. "Also, you'll find homes waiting for you in Ibiza and Greece, with a rather singular present that I hope you'll take special care of. Until proven otherwise, we will work under the pretense that someone murdered Narcissa as revenge against me for any of a multitude of things that I have done. You need to go into hiding. You'll find those homes perfect for your needs."

Lester nodded. "How did you know to do this?"

"In my position, I need to account for every contingency. I purchased the properties about a decade ago. Don't worry; the paper trail can't be traced back to me, so no one will ever know." Lester smiled at Lucius' deviousness. "These are instructions for my accounts until Draco is of age. This is a copy of my new will in case the one I filed six weeks ago vanishes. You will find it is iron-clad. Could you bring Leon Gasparo to my home immediately? That is where I will be."

---------------------------------------------------------

Upon his arrival, he called for Dobby. The diminutive house elf appeared. "Pack Draco's things and my jacket that he's so fond of. Until Draco claims his inheritance, you may take your leave of this place." Dobby nodded and vanished. Even though the need for revenge and the want to mourn Narcissa burned within him, he had to take care of his son.

In his study, Lucius gravely greeted Leon Gasparo, a wizard who befriended him and Narcissa due to a betrothal between their children. Since the children shared sibling affection for now, they came to a mutual adoption agreement. The olive skinned wizard with shoulder length black hair and pencil thin mustache hurried in. "Lucius, I heard about Narcissa from Lester. You have my sincerest condolences." Leon inspected him closely, noticing his sallow skin. "My goodness, were you poisoned?"

"No, but I don't have long. Per our conversation, would you raise my son? "

"I will raise your son as if he were my own child. However, all the traditions of the Malfoy family will be honored."

Lucius removed a folded piece of parchment from his desk. "If you sign this, you will be Draco's guardian officially, if anyone discovers that Draco is alive after the events that will occur. Do not file it unless you have to."

Without hesitation, Leon signed. Considering the present circumstances, Lucius' silver hair and his sometimes throaty voice, Leon suspected him to be part veela. "You are dying of a broken heart?"

Solemnly, Lucius nodded and handed him another parchment. "This entitles you to a fund for his care. Draco has always expressed interest in attending Durmstrang. Under the circumstances, I think it would be best. Karkaroff will keep an eye on him in school. No one will look for him there and I trust Karkaroff. My assistant Lester is handling the estate and will give you the details."

Hesitantly, Leon signed the paper. "Everything will be kept in order for Draco. As to expenses, he will be raised as if he were my own child, so the funds are appreciated but unnecessary. I'll set them aside for him to use if he wants, when he is older." Leon gazed at Lucius sympathetically. "Do you suspect foul play?"

"Beyond doubt, I know someone wanted to revenge for any of a multitude of things I did or didn't do. Considering the circumstances, and the actions I'll be taking, many will assume that in a fit of madness, I killed my son, but no one will find a body. For Draco's safety, we should let everyone think that. No one will look for him at Durmstrang or in Italy if they think he's dead. However, that paperwork will keep him in your custody if need be."

"My son's voice enchantment can convince key officials not to investigate, and help spread rumors of Draco's death so no one will look for him. When the time comes, Draco will take back his inheritance with ease, since there will be no official death record. If anyone tries to get his inheritance, the estate will be buried in red tape until he comes of age." Lucius looked at Leon in awe. "You have your pond, and I have mine. I influence those that I need to. Make a list of the essential officials that need convincing, and it will be done."

Quickly, Lucius did. "Because he is a Malfoy, revenge will burn within Draco when he becomes an adult. At that time, our enemies will know Malfoy vengeance. Until then, I only want Draco to have a happy childhood; something I never had." Lucius opened a glass case guarded by deadly golden Contego flies that resembled wasps, which protected many Malfoy treasures from non Malfoy hands. He removed the Malfoy book of traditions and an old worn rune stone prominently featuring Ansuz and several other tiny runic symbols around the stone. "Within these walls are items that should go to no one but the Malfoy heir. I will ensure that no one has access to the estate. When Draco is of age, he may restore it. Would you send him to my study once he arrives?"

"Of course," Leon replied. "I will let him know of the events of today."

Wearily, Lucius went to the deepest oubliette of Malfoy Manor to begin a ritual he dreaded, but planned for in case such an event like today happened. Closely surrounded by stone walls, he pressed his left hand on an ancient slate "Ego pectus pectoris di Malfoy prosapia pareo!" _I command the heart of the Malfoy family to appear_. A wand made of silver and green emeralds in an intricately woven pattern appeared and almost molded itself into his hand. Afterwards, he pricked his finger with his dagger and bled some of his blood into the wand. Once he completed the ritual, Lucius returned to his study. As he clung to life, awaiting his son's arrival, he pulled long, white, ghostly tendrils of memories from his temple using his wand and implanted those memories into the rune stone.

Shortly thereafter, Draco tearfully rushed in as Leon closed the door behind him, and waited outside. "Father, Mr. Gasparo confirmed that Mother died and you were dying also. I thought I felt it."

"Unfortunately, your instincts and Mr. Gasparo are correct. Do not be afraid. Come to your father's side." Dutifully, Draco did and hugged his father. "When you are older, you will understand." Lucius flipped the tie around Draco's head and smiled. "Even now, your rule abiding rebellion amuses me." Lucius tightly held his son. "I want you to know that I love you, and I have always been proud. You will grow into not only a powerful wizard, but a highly creative one as well. I am pleased when you create your own spells and find loopholes. Promise me that you will continue to do so."

"I promise Father," he mumbled against his father's chest.

"My own childhood was quite dreadful, but your mother's love helped me to move on. One day, I hope you find someone who means as much to you as she does to me. Your mother loved you very much." Lucius dabbed some of Draco's tears. "I want you to promise me that you will allow Mr. Gasparo to act as your parent and respect his wishes. Do not resent him because he isn't me. Also, I want you enjoy your childhood. That is what I always intended for you."

"I promise," Draco replied with a slight hiccup.

"Always be proud to be a Malfoy and to respect our traditions. Keep our book of traditions with you." Draco tucked it close. "Dobby has packed your things, and he has packed my coat that you're so fond of. Once you've grown, it should fit. You remember the nickname associated with that, don't you?"

"The night before Halloween, when I was just a baby, you were one of the four wizards of the apocalypse who defeated Voldemort: Famine, Pestilence, War and Death. You nicknamed yourself Death. The Malfoys are dark wizards who use dark magic, guile and revenge to accomplish our goals and maintain our pure-blood traditions, but we have standards, unlike Voldemort." Tearfully, Draco looked up with a slight smile.

"You have learned well. Since I won't be around for you as you grow up, I have put some memories of mine within this rune. As you reach certain ages, it will release an appropriate memory to you, and only you. It's a different form of pensieve. Hold out your arm and push your sleeve back." Promptly, Draco did so. Lucius set the stone on Draco's forearm. Immediately the stone fused into a tattoo, which looked just like the stone. "When you're an adult, you will control it completely. Also, it can move anywhere you wish, so no one knows it's there."

Then Lucius removed a silver poison ring with a deep red, round ruby. "This now passes to you since you are my son. If you slam it hard enough, it will break open and dirt will pour out. Put a drop of your blood on the dirt and it will call to you some very powerful friends that I have made. You must only perform the ritual at night. Use it wisely."

Haggardly, Lucius stood and gave his son a final hug. "Your mother and I were so happy when you were born. Always remember how much we love you, and how proud we are of you. Keep those feelings with you, and not the sadness of today. Promise that."

"I promise," Draco said as he hugged his father tightly. "I love you both so much."

Lucius held Draco's hand and took him to the hall where Leon waited. "Leon, thank you. Draco, you must go with Mr. Gasparo now. There's a ritual I must complete, but you must leave the manor first."

When Leon took Draco's other hand, he struggled to hold his father's hand. "No, I want to stay with you, Father."

As he blocked his own tears, Lucius tilted Draco's chin up. "Remember, Draco. Dignity."

Tearfully, Draco nodded and let go. With an understanding nod, Leon touched the portkey to his villa. Moments later, amidst a loud grumbling, Malfoy Manor collapsed in on itself.


	3. The Gasparo Family

Chapter 3 The Gasparo Family

It was a sprawling, four-story rustic Italian villa. A feeling of wealth and bucolic warmth was created for the family and their guests inside, as it was decorated with Renaissance artwork and sculptures. On the perimeter, the wrought iron magical gates and enchanted gargoyles guarded it fiercely.

A little over a year ago, upon his daughter Bianca's tenth birthday, Leon Gasparo arranged an encouraged marriage between her and Draco Malfoy at the behest of Lucius Malfoy. As pure-blood tradition dictated, between five and seven matches were made for both males and females at age ten, with both families declaring a semi-formal promise. Once pure-blood children grew to adulthood, they chose one of the arrangements made for them.

The day that Lucius and Narcissa visited Leon to formalize the agreement, they reviewed the arrangements in his study. The study was a tribute to everything Italian. Halfway through, they heard a loud squeal of enjoyment from the living room where Draco loitered. "That would be my daughter returning from church."

Immediately, Lucius and Narcissa rushed out to Draco with Leon following, to find Bianca in her Sunday finest tightly hugging Draco. The girl with her olive complexion and long straight black hair in pig tails that hung to her waist clung to the pale silver haired boy who looked slightly alarmed. Bianca turned to her much older brother Vico, who shook his head laughing. "I told you God answered prayers. He gave me a brother the day I started praying again for a brother or sister my own age. Papa, can I keep him? I promise to take care of him."

"I need to discuss the matter further."

"While they're talking, I'll show you the art gallery. Maybe we can swim later?"

Instantly, the adults sequestered themselves back in Leon's study. "I do apologize, but my daughter has wanted a sibling her own age for some time because of the fourteen year age difference with her own brother. Since they are children, maybe we should let them believe this, instead of trying to explain an encouraged marriage? Perhaps stronger feelings will come about in the future. Draco is welcome to stay here this summer."

Lucius' brow furrowed a moment. "I agree, but realistically Draco can't stay here all summer. I have planned several family outings as well as Father/Son time with him."

"If I may be so bold, perhaps he can stay half the summer and return weekends?"

Lucius smiled. "That is most acceptable. Bianca may stay in our home as well. Draco has been moping a bit, and I think a sibling of sorts might help him."

"That is excellent. As long as Draco is here, he will be treated as part of the family. We can try it and see how things go for a month or so."

"Within my home, your daughter will be treated as if she were family as well."

Proudly, Narcissa looked at her husband because of the progress in parenting he had made over the years. Despite Lucius' abusive childhood, he never harmed Draco, and took her advice regarding their son. "Since I don't have a daughter, Bianca will be treated as if she were my own."

"Thank you. Often I feel so much regret that she doesn't have a mother." In the corner of his study, Leon turned the trident of a Neptune statue. A door to a secret passageway opened. "Please come this way, if you would like to see how the children are getting along before we finalize our arrangements."

From a hidden vestibule, they observed the children slowly walking through the gallery, looking at all the renaissance paintings and sculptures. "Why do you act so formal? I am your new sister, so you should treat me like family."

"Malfoys are dignified. Public affection isn't dignified." Draco looked at all the unfamiliar artwork. "Is all this artwork Muggle?'

"Yes, Muggles are masters of painting and sculpture." They walked to another painting. "But we're not in public, and you are my new brother." They stared at an Impressionist painting of several ballerinas. "This is a Degas. The ballerinas are beautiful, aren't they?" Draco studied it a moment and nodded. "Why else would you be here on the very day that I prayed for a brother or sister my own age?" Draco looked at her cynically. "We can let fate decide. Close your eyes spin around and point. If you point to a painting of a family, it will mean that we're brother and sister now."

Draco spun around several times until he seemed dizzy. They walked to the painting he pointed to. Two children waded in some shallow water. "I almost feel like I'm there."

"That painting is called Brother and Sister. It's a sign."

"Well, I can't deny such a sign. I guess that's why I'm here, but I know my parents wouldn't get rid of me." Draco thought for a moment before he hugged her. "Maybe it's just for summers since I don't have a brother or sister either?"

"I'm going to a birthday party next Saturday. Will you come?"

"I guess I will, as long as my parents say I can."

"Everyone will love your silver hair since they mostly have dark hair like me. You just have to be careful of this wizard named Antonio. He's a bully who swung me by my pig tails one time. If you tell on him, it only gets worse."

"I'll make sure he leaves you alone." Draco held Bianca's hand to reassure her. "Brothers take care of their sisters like that."

"He's bigger than you are."

Draco grinned mischievously. "Don't worry. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

After they overheard that conversation, the adults agreed to alternate the children's stays. Leon also refused an offer of an encouraged marriage to the bully Antonio. During the birthday party Bianca mentioned, the wizard named Antonio had a spell cast on him, which made it look like he wore heavy make-up for an hour or so.

--------------------------------------------------------

For that summer, the year that followed and the summer before school, they alternated the children's stays every two weeks with short breaks throughout. Both summers, the children got along famously together and bonded as siblings. Because neither family minded the other's child, a month before school started, the families agreed that if anything should happen, they would take custody of the other's child.

Now, dutifully and sorrowfully, Leon took custody of Draco. A week had passed since Draco's parents had died. Leon prayed for them each day, even shedding tears. Draco remained stoic, while Bianca cried several times when she learned of their deaths. Since everyone grieves differently, Leon let Draco mourn in his own way, figuring he cried in private. Bianca remained at school, while Leon wanted Draco to have another week before starting Durmstrang.

Everyday Leon and his son Vico would speak to Draco, who merely replied with a few impassive words. Soon Leon learned just how Draco's grief manifested, when he heard the child vomiting after each small meal, due to bottled emotions. While he could have Vico use his voice enchantment to command Draco to express his grief, he didn't like the idea of using such influence on a child.

Instead, Leon brought Bianca home for a week. "Bianca, you know how you always want to look after Draco?" She nodded. "He's having a difficult time letting out his emotions over his parents' deaths, because he hasn't accepted Vico or me as family. Will you help?"

"I will Papa." In her room, Bianca grabbed a silver and black four inch braided cord, before running to Draco's room. She knew Draco only liked to show emotions in front of family.

Upstairs, Bianca knocked on Draco's door. "Enter."

Draco lay in bed facing the door, but turned away from her when she entered. She climbed on the bed with him so they faced each other. Seeing her brother who looked paler and thinner than normal, Bianca could tell that he wanted to cry very badly, but he had just enough control not to, so she showed him the braided cord. "Last summer I made this from our hair. It means that we're brother and sister for real." Solemnly, she thought about his parents, how much she missed them and the pain her brother felt. "They sent me home because I kept crying every time I thought about your parents." As her bottom lip trembled, she saw Draco losing control. Once his first tear broke, she let hers flow.

Likewise, his did as well. "Why? I did everything I was supposed to. Why were they taken from me?"

"I can't give you answers, but I can be here for you." For the entire time he cried, she clasped his hand while they both held the cord.

-----------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, Leon overheard more tears followed by Draco screaming frequently about how unfair life was. Bianca stayed at his side the entire time. At the end of a few days, Draco could eat full meals without getting sick: a sign that the healing had started.

---------------------------------------------

After completing his first year at Durmstrang, Draco entered Leon's study, looking a little nervous. "May I call you Papa as well, like Bianca and Vico, or do you want me to call you …Father?"

"I would be honored if you call me Papa just like Bianca and Vico do. I love you as if you were my own son, but I could never replace your parents. Your Mother and Father live on in your heart and that will always be your terms of endearment for them. Even though I have adopted you, you will always be a Malfoy and carry on the name and traditions, just as your parents wished." Draco smiled and hugged him. "I'm proud of your grades in school. You were at the top of your class. Have you created any new spells?"

Sheepishly Draco grinned and nodded. "Mother taught me the basics before I started school and told me how proud she was when I mastered them. However, Father always liked to see me create my own spells. He found my creativity amusing, as well as my talent in finding loopholes in the rules."

"In honor of their memory, you should keep that up. I feel the same way. As to loopholes, no matter what, I do not tolerate rudeness to anyone from house elves to Mudbloods. Manners are a sign of class."

"Yes, Papa," Draco replied. "After I escort Bianca to dance class, I'll show you my new spells."

Life continued forward for Draco Malfoy, who excelled at Durmstrang and continued his creativity. Since he didn't have his parents, Draco upheld all the Malfoy traditions that didn't deem outdated. Draco and Bianca bonded as siblings, often banding together to achieve their own objectives. They even debated with Leon about how outdated arranged marriages were, citing Vico's ever so brief marriage and subsequent divorce as proof. As a result, he nullified all their arrangements.

After achieving so much, Draco looked forward to his last year at Durmstrang, and to having Bianca join him; something they convinced their Papa to allow. Leon hoped he wouldn't regret that decision since together they became a formidable force to achieve their objectives.


	4. Willkommen zu Durmstrang

Chapter 4 Willkommen zu Durmstrang

Over the snow topped peaks and the tree filled valleys of the Balkan Mountains, six Alizarin red phoenixes clasped within their golden claws, brown braided cords affixed to an ochre brown carved wooden carriage. The bas-relief Hogwarts' symbol adorned each side of the carriage. Beside them, six Pegasus's pulled a French rococo white carriage, both flocks of creatures engaged in a race at their own behest.

In the Hogwarts' carriage, a dozen students, which included Hermione Granger, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, excitedly chatted about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Per the request of Schulleiter Karkaroff, Professor Snape escorted them. Unbeknownst to Hogwarts' students, Professor Snape enjoyed a well earned reputation as the foremost authority on potions in Europe, not to mention a highly effective teacher. Karkaroff requested that he replace their retired potions professor for that year, and as a special treat teach some dark arts classes as well.

Sitting next to Ron and behind her friends Ginny and Harry, who made goo-goo eyes at each other, Hermione looked forward to her seventh year. The tall, stocky red headed boy with kind eyes nudged her. "Hermione, let's go out again. It can't be over."

Shaking her head, Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering her first real encounter with Ron. As children, he made fun of her to his friends for correcting him in class. "It's _**win-**__GAR__**-dee-um lev-ee-**__OH__**-sa**_ NOT lev-ee-oh-SA."

Taking Draco's advice, she sharpened her tongue. "At least my IQ is higher than that of my wand," she retorted as she walked by.

A year ago, Harry and Ginny pressured her to date Ron since he was her best friend Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend. Since Harry and Ginny became a couple the prior year, double dating seemed natural and convenient so she did. After a few months of dating, she found they simply had no spark.

_Face it Hermione, you're a seventeen year old witch who has never been in love and knows nothing about it but what you've read. Realistically, that spark which makes your heart race, that kiss which makes your lips tingle and your toes curl, and that look in his eyes which lets you know you're his so that nothing else matters, are all something only silly witches hope for. Maybe you should just settle for what you know: a strong sense of adoration and comfort. No wizard will ever sweep a sensible witch like you off her broomstick._

"I'll think about it." Ron smiled warmly with her half agreement.

"Look out there!" A few Durmstrang Quidditch players flew alongside. Harry could spot a broom a mile away.

All the team wore brown pants, parkas and goggles. One flyer swiftly crossed between carriages performing daring acrobatics ranging from tailspins to flips. "That's Nayden Krum, Viktor Krum's younger brother. Sometimes he plays in the nationals as well." The dark-haired sturdily built wizard saluted them as he passed.

Two more players flanked in front of both carriages and cast spells which said "Willkommen" in transparent sparkling red letters.

As the carriages broke through the letters, from behind them another player swiftly flew between the carriages passing them. "That's brilliant!" The tall silver haired wizard wore black goggles and coat but rode his broom standing, as if on a surf board. "Look! He has stirrups on the broom so he can stand." The bristles of the broom formed an indented oval. "Does his broom look like a giant spoon or what?" Everyone nodded. In front of them, he swooped upwards in a curve, almost to an invisible pinnacle, pivoted one hundred and eighty degrees, and swooshed between them once more. As he did, he threw a yellow rose with a red tip into each carriage before doing several three hundred and sixty degree spins and an Immelman turn.

Ginny picked up the rose. "There's a tag on it: Welcome friends."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The carriage slowly circled the grounds of Durmstrang, allowing the students a better view. Within a vast valley of every shade of green, in the vicinity of rolling mountains, close to an immense azure lake, the students beheld the grounds of Durmstrang Institute. The castle resembled more of an Orthodox cathedral with its golden round domes and curved archways of tan and rust colored bricks. Overall, the structure had four stories, and extended outwards in gradual descending increments. The extensive fortress walls enclosed a courtyard and castle grounds.

Both carriages landed with gentle thuds in front of the castle. A rather austere looking witch with brown hair in a tightly braided bun greeted them. "Welcome to Durmstrang Institute. I am Professor Schmitz. Please follow me."

The students eagerly followed Professor Schmitz through rose scented corridors to a grand dining hall which enclosed four rows of long dining tables. Pennons hung above the tables, representing different houses: one row each of blue, green, red and yellow. Behind the Hogwarts' students, a dozen students of Beauxbatons Academy with the Columbia blue uniforms and lacey white cravats strutted in.

Around four hundred witches and wizards of various ages, wearing Russet brown militaristic uniforms with small patches over their heart denoting the colors of each of the pennons, stood to greet them. A tall man with salt and pepper stringy hair to his shoulders and mustache to match, wearing a silken brown tunic, smiled warmly the moment his guests entered. Several stern looking teachers flanked him at his table and followed suit. The moment he took his place behind a wooden podium, all the students became silent. "Welcome to Durmstrang Institute. I am Schulleiter Karkaroff. This year we have the great honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Welcome Professor Snape and our friends from Hogwarts." Heartily, he shook Professor Snape's hand. "Welcome Directrice Zoe Morel and our friends of Beauxbatons." Gallantly, he bowed and kissed the hand of an eye-catching Mulatto curvaceous witch of thirty with violet eyes.

"Everyone must be famished. Please join us." They sat at the front of the hall in the empty tables provided. Before them appeared platters of food including pork chops and beef covered in a wine sauce with carrots and mushrooms, cheese stuffed peppers, salad and Moussaka. Before they feasted, Karkaroff held up his glass in a toast that echoed throughout the student body as they held up glasses of juice. "Naz drave! Good health to you!"

As the students ate and chatted, the Quidditch team came in and seated themselves, all but one. The tall, striking, alabaster skinned, grey-eyed, white silvery blond wizard with a scar on his left cheek and his hair combed back to the nape of his neck, strutted in, surveying the hall as if he owned it. From his left ear, hung a silver dragon earring which occasionally breathed tiny spurts of fake flames. The uniform he wore bore a patch with all four colors of the pennons. Professor Snape and several witches noticed his entrance as well.

Hermione leaned over so only Ginny could hear her. "That's Draco Malfoy, I met him on the train my first year at Hogwarts. Rumor had it he had been killed. Out of respect for his memory, I never told anyone."

"I guess you can't believe rumors. What was he like?"

"Clever, mischievous and cordial to me because I didn't tell him I was Muggle born at first," she replied. "Near the end of the train ride, he sensed something wrong with his parents. Unfortunately, that was the day Draco's mother died. Everyone assumed he and his father died when the manor collapsed." As Hermione stared at him, Draco turned towards her slightly. With a sly smile, he winked. A slight sensation ran down her spine while she felt her cheeks flush.

Ginny elbowed her. "Did you see that? He winked at you!"

Once they finished dinner, Karkaroff introduced him. "Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy. Because he is Durmstrang's top student, he has earned the title of Spitze. He will act as your liaison for your stay."

Politely, Draco bowed. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your rooms. Tomorrow morning after breakfast, I'll give you a tour of the grounds." As he lead them through the halls lined with moving portraits like the ones found in Hogwarts, they noticed wall vases spaced throughout containing fresh roses of every color. "Bulgaria produces huge crops of roses and has festivals dedicated to them. The vases on the wall contain ever grow fertilizer to keep them in bloom year round." Frequently, he glanced towards the Beauxbatons' contingent and towards Hermione.

Their rooms each contained two wrought iron beds with black carpet and fringed quilts with brightly colored flowers and other designs along with a double dresser, wardrobe, desk and nightstand. Hermione and Ginny decided to bunk together with Harry and Ron down the hall.

On their nightstands, they found an activities sheet for the Bulgarian customs celebrated at Durmstrang.

_**Festivities Celebrated at Durmstrang**_

**December 6****th** - The Saint Nikolas Dance: Formal dance with a holiday feast prior. All Yule traditions are observed.

**February 14****th** – _Vine Dresses' Day and Valentine's Day: T__he vines are pruned and sprinkled with wine. Valentine's Day Dance celebrated with an abundant spread, involving also many wishes for a plentiful harvest._

**March 1****st** – _Koukerovden:__ Wizards wear a __koukeri__'s masks and garments, covered with beads, ribbons, and woolen tassels. Bells tied around their waists are intended to drive away evil forces and illness. _

Carefully Hermione unpacked her clothing. First, she organized the desk with all her quills, parchment, notepads labeled for each class and extra study materials for each class she took, or even thought of taking along with possible extra credit and class project materials. Next, she hung all her uniforms which Hogwarts students were still required to wear neatly in the wardrobe. After Ginny left to visit Harry, Hermione filled the dresser with all her dainties. Carefully, she folded some bright red lace ones along with a teddy, into a flannel nightgown and put it underneath the rest. _Why did you ever buy those things? Impulse spending never leads to anything good. _


	5. Durmstrang Einführen

Chapter 5 Durmstrang Einführen

The following morning, over a breakfast of mish mash omelets, a Bulgarian favorite, and various pastries, Hermione and Ginny gave each other a sly glance when they noticed Professor Snape's normally greasy looking hair neatly combed and his typically morose expression replaced by a slightly sour one. Cordially, he offered his hand to Directrice Zoe Morel when Spitze Malfoy dutifully began the tour.

Outside, Draco showed them a flourishing several-acre rose garden featuring colors ranging from maroon to pink, from gamboges to lemon, indigo to lilac, persimmon to coral and cream to ivory. All around the garden were stone benches, gazebos and various places to sit and study. The slightly brisk air seemed warmer in the garden and surrounding area. "An enchantment creates an artificial greenhouse. In the upcoming months, you'll appreciate it. There's a small maze that runs through the garden." The luscious fragrance of the roses surrounded them. Many of the witches stepped closer so they could inhale their scent more deeply. "The scent of roses has a psychological effect on most people causing happiness. The fragrance evokes feelings of nostalgia and cheerful memories."

Next they hiked for twenty minutes along a beaten path amidst a green field until they saw the crystal waters of the lake. "This is See von geheimnisvollen Schönheit or the Lake of Mysterious Beauty." Along the lake, he pointed out an inlet the size of three Olympic pools surrounded by a white sandy beach. "This inlet is safe for swimming and kept warm throughout the year. Most of the swimming area is only four to five feet deep but the very center is about fifteen feet deep. Over there is a small pier. Fishing is only allowed from that pier. If you fish anywhere else, you will most likely be killed." Several students giggled. "I wasn't joking."

A twenty minute vigorous hike brought them to a lush green forest. "This is Wald von Verwirrung or the Forest of Bewilderment and it is a protected forest. On Saturday and Sunday afternoons you may hike through it at your own risk. However, harming any of the creatures within is forbidden. If you do, the forest guardians will kill you."

"Who guards the forest?" Harry yelled from the back.

"Forest gnomes," Draco replied. He gestured to some of the fields, a light hike away. "You'll also find ruins of various medieval buildings throughout the grounds. In the mountains, you can ski but stay on the approved paths. Otherwise, you might anger the Yeti." Everyone glanced at each other nervously. "Don't worry; they stick to their own territory."

Another walk brought them nearer to the castle and directly to the Quidditch field. The stands of yellow, blue, green and red rose high into the air, providing seating for a population greater than the student body. "Not only do the school teams practice here, but several local teams as well. Most of the time this area is restricted."

After another rapid walk, they returned to the castle. "The castle is built in a neo-Byzantine style much resembling an Orthodox church. The wizards who constructed it in the sixth century were highly religious. Hence they built it in the style of a cathedral. Every part of the roof is curved and every doorway is arched. The central dome is the only complete one with a total of eighteen partial domes throughout the castle. The base is 144,000 square meters total."

Once they viewed the exterior, they proceeded inside. "Much of the décor is Italian marble and onyx. You can see that a lot of the tiles have designs, while much remains plain. Each year, the house with the most points has a tile painted in their house color. The house colors represent the four elements. The top student of that house chooses a symbol for their tile. Many choose their family crest."

Then Draco guided them to an extensive library brightly lit from the sunlight filtering through arched stained glass windows. Books lined the humungous ovular room with tables filling the middle, separated by short racks. In the middle and at the ends, couches and lounge chairs made for more informal study areas.

Next he showed them classrooms and a gymnasium; all were smaller than Hogwarts, but well maintained. However, the next room he showed them had several areas with long carpets for dueling, a multitude of wands and various dark wizard items. "This is where we have dueling practice and combat dark art lessons."

In the main dome, rounded columned archways formed a series of windows providing a panoramic view of the landscape. A grand piano amongst several other musical instruments lined one end of the room, carefully placed as not to obscure the rest of the room. The ornate ceiling featured an impressionistic pastiche of the varied Bulgarian landscape with gnomes, unicorns, yeti and other magical creatures. Frescos of roses in every color imaginable lined the dome. Black and white marbled tiles composed the floor.

"Every rose looks different to the naked eye and they truly are. Like snowflakes, no two are alike. If you look at the ceiling closely, you'll be in for a treat." In the corner, he commanded the grand piano. "Musikalisch begrüßen!" As the piano played a lively waltz, all the creatures on the ceiling danced. "During festivities they liven up more."

That concluded their tour, leaving them free for the afternoon. Once classes finished soon after lunch, they saw that all the students were allowed to don their casual clothes. Disturbingly, they also discovered that Durmstrang's Quidditch teams would initially escort their various guests when not in public areas during their stay. The teachers worried about possible mistreatment of Hogwarts' and Beauxbatons' Muggle born students because of the pure-blood only student body Durmstrang Institute.


	6. Politically Not Correct

Chapter 6 Politically Not Correct

That afternoon once the tour ended, they learned that Professor Snape had been requested to teach not only the Hogwarts' students for most of their classes but also potions for the entire school and several Dark Arts classes. Proudly wearing her pressed Hogwarts' uniform, Hermione studied in the library to get a jump start on her classmates. As she relaxed in one of the lounge chairs, she found a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table, a taste of home provided by Durmstrang. One of the articles caught her eye: _Voldemort – Return or Rumor_. It reported rumors of Voldemort's return, but nothing concrete. However, it did mention the legacy of Muggle-born hatred created by Voldemort and politically enacted by Lucius Malfoy years ago. _I wonder if Draco will continue his father's legacy of hatred._ Even though Cornelius Fudge tried to remove those laws, he remained unsuccessful due to pure-blood opposition.

"If you want to know who your intellectual competition is, visit the library." Wearing a slate gray long coat with matching BDU's with his hair slightly spiked, Draco approached her, carrying some advanced potions and dark arts books. "Hermione, how have you been for all these years?"

"Very well," she replied. "How have you been?"

"I have been well. As you can see, I went to Durmstrang."

_Even though I'm curious about what really happened when Malfoy Manor collapsed, I'll satisfy my curiosity elsewhere_. "This is a strict school. How in the world do you get to wear those outfits and style your hair like that?"

"Karkaroff made a deal with me that if I remained the top student, created a new spell each year and mastered several advanced spells at an early age, I could wear what I wanted and style my hair as I pleased. However, during school functions I have to wear the uniform and follow the rules at all times. As you can see, he lost the bet. Needless to say, Karkaroff added several new rules once I started. He calls them the Draco amendments. Sometimes, I think he has a soft spot for me." From head to toe, he gazed at her immaculate uniform. "You seem to be just as much of a conformist as ever."

"We only just met six years ago. You couldn't possibly know that I was conformist then or now. Besides, what is so wrong with conformity? Aren't you a pure-blood traditionalist?"

"Indeed I am a traditionalist but not a conformist. If you choose conformity, there's nothing wrong with it. However, from your reaction to my outfit, I'm guessing you're too afraid to try something new. My other guess is that you're very pristine."

For some reason, she now felt ashamed of her V card. "I'll have you know I am far from pristine."

With gusto, he laughed. "We've established that I still know how to get your knickers in a twist. Also, we have scholarly ambition in common."

"Isn't the fact that I'm a Muggle-born an issue for you, or are you under orders to extend kindness? If that's the case, please let me know so we're not talking under false pretenses."

"Someone near and dear to me has pointed out the error of my ways. Admittedly, I have my doubts about many things, but I couldn't successfully debate certain beliefs of mine. Also, I'm breaking away from some of the outdated pure-blood traditions, but keeping the rest. And yes, I am under orders to extend hospitality and ensure your safety on behalf of Durmstrang. Because of your kindness all those years ago, I wanted to."

"Thank you. I'm glad I could be there for you then." Looking rather worried about her present company, Harry, Ginny and Ron entered the library and headed in her direction. Hermione motioned her friends closer. "Draco, these are my friends: Ginny and Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Ginny and Ron stood back, not knowing how or if to approach him. In turn, Draco reciprocated those sentiments. Taking the initiative, Harry stepped forward despite wary looks from Ron and Ginny.

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said as he shook Draco's hand. Since everyone awkwardly stared at each other, Harry boldly ventured forth once more. "When we flew in, that was you standing on your broom flying?" Draco nodded. "Brilliant adding foot stirrups so you can, mind if I copy that?"

"Be my guest," Draco replied.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Your broom sort of looks like a spoon, why?"

"Well, if I'm standing I can bank a little better, but I discovered that by accident. You see, it was a joke by the team in my third year because I like to stir things up."

"No kidding," Harry remarked with a laugh. "How does one get to play Quidditch here?"

"You play?" Draco queried.

"I'm a seeker," Harry volunteered.

"I am as well. After classes tomorrow, you can practice with us. Nayden is the captain but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. All of you are welcome to watch if you don't play." A stilted smile crossed Draco's face. "You have my word that I will ensure your safety as guests of Durmstrang if there is any friction because of heritage issues."

Ron looked at him suspiciously. "How do we know this for certain? After all, we know your family's history of hatred towards Muggle-borns."

Draco looked at him incredulously. "I give you my word on my family's honor." Ron sighed in disbelief. "Well, I can see I've been duped. All of you mock pure-blood traditions, such as the word of honor. Maybe many of my brethren are correct. " Draco curtly nodded as he turned to leave. "The Quidditch field is open to visitors after practice around four. I'm sure you can find it on your own."

"Typical pure-blood arrogance," Ron muttered. "We should've expected it of a Malfoy."

A nefarious grin tugged on the left side of Draco's lips as he turned and pointed to Ron. _"_Before I go, I'm giving you an assignment: draw a list of politically correct and incorrect prejudices, and give an explanation as to why they are so. The reason I'm giving you the assignment is that you are holier than me. I'm sure you think that prejudice towards Muggle-borns is wrong but mocking pure-blood traditions is acceptable. By the way, you'll need to turn in your assignment to Professor Snape by tomorrow morning. As Spitze, I have the authority. Once I study it, I'm sure I can be as righteous as you are or at least pretend to be."

As Draco left, Ron muttered to the rest of the group. "He's as arrogant as they come."

"Yes, and devious too," Draco called from ahead of them.

Hermione looked at Ron irately before she left. "That is not an assignment I'll help you with or do for you."

Quickly, Hermione followed Draco into the hall. "Draco," she called but he kept walking. "Spitze Malfoy, I request an audience." She knew he would have to acknowledge an official request. Promptly, he stopped and glared at her. "I for one think that one's word of honor is a noble tradition that everyone should adopt. I'm sure that most pure-blood traditions are very much worth keeping, and shouldn't be forgotten. Not everyone shares Ron's sentiments. Your invitation to Quidditch practice was very much appreciated, especially by Harry. When can he practice with your team?"

Draco sighed heavily and thought a moment. "I'll meet him there at two. Will that be all?" Draco's jaw twitched.

"No it isn't. Thank you," she replied. After a small sigh, he left.


	7. From Potions to Dark Arts

Chapter 7 From Potions to Dark Arts

A couple of days later in Advanced Potions class, several Durmstrang students joined them. Amongst whispers and gasps, Draco strutted in with his hair in three inch tall thick punk spikes, but wearing his school uniform. Professor Snape frowned at the sight of him. "Well, well, it seems the circus is in town. However, I suggest that no one stop to stare." Professor Snape proceeded to pass out blank orange parchments to each student. "You are going to take a test that will get progressively more difficult with each question you answer correctly. The next test question will appear on the paper once you have completed the previous one. If you answer a question incorrectly or fail to answer it within ten minutes, the test will end. At that point, you may leave. Unfortunately, this will be used as an assessment only."

Somberly, everyone picked up their quills and began. After the first hour, every fifteen minutes or so a few more students left. After three hours, only Draco and Hermione remained. "You both may take a quick break and return."

After they freshened up and before they returned, Draco sized her up. "You were at the top of your class at Hogwarts. I checked."

"Does that upset you?"

"Not at all," he replied with a smug smile. "I enjoy a little competition."

Three hours later, Draco put his quill down in defeat and quietly exited. "Congratulations, Miss Granger," Professor Snape drawled. "Since I'm teaching Potions for the Durmstrang students as well as several Dark Arts classes, I need some assistance. If you like, you may be teacher's assistant for my potions classes. That was the purpose of this assessment."

"I would like that very much. Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she left the class, Draco waited for her outside the door. "Congratulations," he said. "It's past dinner time. Would you like to accompany me to the kitchen?"

In the kitchen, they fixed their plates. As she looked at the mound of food on his, she laughed. "I'm a growing wizard."

"You can't get too much taller can you?"

"I'll be as tall as my father, since I only have an inch to go." He dug in. "Since Professor Snape is the best potions professor ever, the students here signed up for his classes well before he arrived. They haven't replaced the last potions teacher since she retired last year. Professor Snape's arrival was very fortuitous." He resumed his meal. "So you and I are at the top of the heap. Either we can study together and ensure we both remain at the top, or we can sabotage each other." Seeing her reaction, he laughed. "Relax Hermione, I'm joking. If we join forces, we can be unstoppable."

"That would be nice. I just find it hard to believe that you don't resent my heritage."

"Honestly, I'm not one hundred percent convinced that everything I've heard isn't wrong, but I know most of it is. However, I'm going through the motions so I can judge for myself. By going to school here, I simply haven't been around your kind. No matter what though, I don't think anything should be done against your kind." He chewed a couple bites. "Are you going to hold my honesty about that against me?"

"No, I prefer the truth."

After they finished, he looked over the desserts. "Would you like some chocolate cherry chunk ice cream?"

"Love it," she answered. "May I ask you a personal question? But you have to promise not to get offended?"

"As long as it's not politics, ask away."

"How did you get your scar, not that it's bad or anything?" Now, she hoped he wouldn't think she didn't find him attractive.

"Well, I can tell you a story which would be far more interesting than the truth and it would impress you – OR – I can tell you the truth which is not impressive, and you might think I'm an idiot."

"Maybe I'll be more impressed by the real you. Try me."

"I found out that my father was a fantastic climber as a child. So as a six year old wizard who wanted to impress his father, I decided to climb to the pinnacle of Malfoy Manor. About two-thirds the way up, I lost my footing and bounced off various overhangs and such until I hit the ground. Since it was my father's watch, he ran out to me. Because I was afraid of getting in trouble, I wailed and wailed. My injuries weren't that bad but I bled a bit so my father took me to the hospital. A lot of nasty rumors circulated, though. Many people believed my father hit me, but he didn't, he just yelled. Once he had calmed down, he teased me about being a better bouncer than a climber." Draco took a few bites of ice cream. "So are you impressed, or do you think I'm an idiot?"

"I'm impressed that you made it two-thirds of the way to the top, and I don't think you're an idiot." With that he smiled and took a few bites of ice cream. "You have plenty of faults I'm sure, but idiot isn't one of them."

Instantly, he looked up to find her smirking. "You got me."

Once they finished, he escorted her back to her room. "Does the hair scare you at all?" She shook her head. "How about intimidate?" Again, she shook her head. "I guess I'll have to try something else. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight." _Too bad, you didn't ask if I found your hair hot._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day for Dark Arts, Professor Snape handed out the same orange sheets of paper. "You know the drill."

After seven hours, Hermione put down her quill in defeat and quietly left. Outside the classroom, she patiently waited for Draco. "Dinner?" she asked.

Together they went to the kitchen and ate dinner. "So you're the new TA for Dark Arts?"

"Yes," he replied. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he grinned mischievously just like he did on the train. "I excel at Dark Arts, one of the benefits of being a Dark Wizard." Unable to tell if he joked or not, she ate quietly. "Don't worry Hermione; I'm a dark wizard with standards. Speaking of dark wizards, but imbeciles, whatever happened to the idiots on the train, Crabbe and Goyle?"

"They were expelled last year for skipping classes, and for inappropriate behavior."

"I'm not surprised."

"You shouldn't call yourself a dark wizard. It isn't right."

"If I say that I am proud of my pure-blood traditions and of my family heritage and want it to continue, people think I'm a dark wizard. If I admit that I'm ambitious and use cunning methods to get what I want, I'm a dark wizard. Also, I take revenge upon my enemies, yet another trait of a dark wizard. Why fight fate?"

"Well, I don't think you're a dark wizard."

"Careful Hermione, if you insult me, I'll get even." Draco smirked. "So tell me your story, Hermione."

"Both my parents are dentists in the Muggle world. However, they were thrilled when they discovered I was a witch, and they support me completely. Since I do well in school, I thought about becoming a professor or a librarian since I love to read. I like a lot of Muggle hobbies and ……I'm a conformist."

"You're fine just the way you are: conformity and everything. What Muggle hobbies do you like?"

"I play tennis and swim. Tennis is definitely Muggle only."

"I'm familiar with some Muggle sports. I practice Kung Fu to help center myself, long story."

"Also, I like a lot of Muggle music, mostly techno and pop."

"I like Muggle music too, but the kind with a little more bite."

After strawberry shortcake, he escorted her to her common room. Lightly, he kissed her cheek, lingering just long enough for his warm breath to tickle her. "Goodnight Hermione," he whispered.

Over the next few days, as Professor Snape's TA, Hermione helped grade papers for the more junior classes. Accordingly, Draco did the same for Dark Arts. On Tuesday and Friday afternoons, Durmstrang offered an extracurricular class unique to their school that caught several Hogwarts' students' attention: Dark Arts Combat. The Friday afternoon class was left open for any Hogwarts' and Beauxbatons' students who wanted to attend.

On the sign-up sheet, a few warnings displayed before anyone could sign: "Taught by a dark wizard who uses drastic and unusual techniques. Not for the faint of heart. Cast at your own risk." With warnings like that, who could resist?


	8. Battlegrounds

Chapter 8 Battlegrounds

That Friday, the Dark Arts Combat class gathered in the Dark Arts practice room. In one of the corners, Hermione thought she saw Muggle speakers. Wearing all black clothing, combat boots and a long, black, thick raw silk trench coat with the Malfoy symbol on its lapels and silver buttons with the sun etched on them, Draco stood with his blond spiked hair, now with black tips. Unfortunately, an attractive Italian girl wearing a black utility kilt and tight sweater stood next to him. Hermione recognized her as one of the witches from Beauxbatons. Most of the wizards gazed at her legs.

"Everyone, thank you for joining us. Today we will practice combat. Many of you have asked why the spiky haired freak became the Spitze and Dark Arts Combat expert at Durmstrang. With the help of my lovely assistant and stylist, Bianca, I'll show you." Bianca curtseyed.

"The entire class will pit themselves against me. Whichever side can cast a total of five harmless spells first, wins." He pointed to a red streamer at the ceiling. "Once the streamer touches the ground, the battle will begin. Before we begin, does anyone have any questions or have anything to say?" Everyone shook their heads. Draco nodded to Bianca.

Promptly, Bianca zapped the streamer causing it to slowly float downwards. Just seconds before it hit the ground, from all four corners of the room, thrash metal music blared in a deafening cacophony causing most students to cover their ears. Unfazed, Draco cast three minor stun spells at the witches and wizards in the front line. Then Harry countered with two spells that Draco blocked with his own spells.

Afterwards, Draco bowed and the music stopped. "During a battle, one isn't blessed with silence or predictability. Also, there are many distractions. For instance, Bianca's legs distracted most of the wizards." Politely, he nodded to Bianca. "Each Friday afternoon, we will practice dueling and spells under strenuous conditions. If anyone can tell me the biggest mistake the group made, I'll dismiss the class early so you can enjoy a long weekend after we practice to the music for an hour."

"We made two mistakes." Harry stepped forward. "We didn't survey our surroundings. Also, by being bunched together, most of us couldn't aim at you but only each other."

"Correct," Draco said. "Let's get started."

For an hour, they focused on spells while a din of noise echoed around them. As they left, some students grumbled that it wasn't fair but not Harry. "No, it was brilliant. During combat, nothing is fair."

Joining Ginny near the rose garden that weekend, Hermione enjoyed a sandwich for lunch. Nearby Draco held court amongst the passel of witches that followed him everywhere, imparting his rather obnoxious views about the world. "Any given witch is just as powerful and intelligent as any given wizard. Moreover, you all can read us like books while we don't have a clue as to what you are thinking. Further, you know we think with our trousers. All things considered, witches have the capability of ruling the world, but they don't. Considering how badly wizards have done ruling the world, between the war and all of the prior skirmishes between the families, why haven't you witches taken over?" Impatiently, Draco awaited an answer. "Well, are you just too lazy to take over the world, or what? Give me a reason."

No witch within his audience would answer. Instead, they giggled and cooed. Hermione wanted to acknowledge his compliments, but give reason as to why witches hadn't taken over the world when he had given valid reasons as to why they should. "If you must know, ruling in the forefront makes one a target. However, pulling puppet strings enables one to rule and not be a target. If something goes wrong, the puppeteer isn't held at fault and simply gets a new puppet. It just takes awhile to string up all those puppets. Once we do, the world will be a better place."

"Clever, devious and manipulative, an absolutely perfect response," he commented.

_Draco Malfoy, you certainly are obnoxious and arrogant but it is just who you are. From your outfits, you know how to push the rules. Nonetheless, those witches are still hovering._

A few days later in the grand dining hall, everyone gathered for the announcement of the tournament champions. Directrice Morel and Professor Snape brought the three foot tall ornate silver chalice into the front of the dining hall. The cup flamed blue and a round delicate looking piece of paper blew into Karkaroff's hand. "Representing Beauxbatons, Gizelle Budois." A stunning young woman with raven hair and piercing green eyes smiled as her fellow students congratulated her.

"Representing Hogwarts, Harry Potter." Ginny hugged and kissed Harry, while everyone else in the Hogwarts' contingent congratulated him.

"Representing Durmstrang, Draco Malfoy." Durmstrang wizards shook his hand, while several of their witches hugged and kissed him, again and again. _What is it with him? He has a certain inexplicable magnetism._

Two mornings later as Hermione read about more rumors of Voldemort's return, Directrice Morel loudly and in French reamed out two girls: Gizelle and Bianca, her roommate, in their room, before she closed the door. A few Beauxbatons' students loitered in the hall, eavesdropping. Curiously, Ginny approached them. "What happened?"

"One of the Durmstrang wizards, Spitze Malfoy, has been popping in frequently. Technically, it isn't against the rules since they are of age. Both girls swear nothing happened."

For some reason, this relieved Hermione.


	9. Knowing a Gnome

Chapter 9 Knowing a Gnome

Autumn greeted Durmstrang with a sea of oranges, yellows and reds amongst the trees, along with brisk temperatures, with the exception of the rose garden which remained as colorful and warm as ever. Since a home town wizard was participating in the tournament, The Daily Prophet of London covered the story. Gizelle adamantly refused to interview, while Harry gladly did so. Within a private room at Durmstrang, Harry sat with the reporter sent by The Daily Prophet.

Rita Skeeter, a rather quirky, older blond witch who wore a sunshine yellow business suit, hat and glasses covered the story. Busily, her green feathered quill scribbled the answers to her questions. "Harry, how do your parents feel about your participation in the tournament?"

"They're very proud. As a matter of fact, they plan to watch every event."

"Proud and concerned. However, they are happy about the possibility of having a tournament champion in the family." The quill to scribbled..

"How do you feel about the other champions?"

"They're nice and I wish them the best of luck." Harry noticed the quill didn't notate that answer.

"Competition leaves no room for friendship." The quill scribbled.

"That's not what I said," Harry countered.

"That doesn't matter. Your words need a little pep." Rita seemed quite nonchalant about the entire matter.

Afterwards, Draco entered the tiny classroom to be interviewed. "Spitze Malfoy, are you nervous about the competition?"

The door burst open and Karkaroff grabbed Draco by the arm. "The Durmstrang champion will not be giving any interviews." Then he ushered Draco away.

"How rude," she commented. "The French witch is just so typically snobbish, while the Bulgarian is just rude. I wonder if the Durmstrang wizard is related to the Malfoys who perished years ago in London?"

Outside in the courtyard in front of the institute, the students cheered, wearing colors representing the contestants: Sapphire blue in honor of the Budois family, red with the Hogwarts' symbol for Harry Potter and silver with dragons etched in the flag for Draco. All three contestants stood anxiously waiting, before Karkaroff presented them each with a brown backpack. "You each have four hours to find a treasure map. To begin, touch the silver plate on the front of the backpack. Be aware of your surroundings. You reap what you sow in this part of the competition."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Each contestant opened their backpack to find a canteen filled with water, a pouch with trail mix and a first aid kit. Touching the silver plate on the front of the pack, they transported into a sea of green, red and golden leaves in a lush forest slightly warmer than the courtyard. Tall trees, mostly pine, , reached to the sky, while ferns and vines covered the ground. A few fallen trees lined the ground. Butterflies and birds in a plethora of colors flew nearby. The chirping of various insects could be heard around the Triwizard competitors. In the distance, a stream gurgled and trickled. Occasionally, a warm mist eerily moved on the ground.

While they scoped their surroundings, all three contestants remained in each other's line of sight. Occasionally, rapid, nearly silent movement in the underbrush broke their concentration. From the amount of movement surrounding them, they surmised that many creatures encircled them. Tiny laughter broke through the sounds of the forest. "Forest gnomes," Draco muttered.

"Time to catch one," Gizelle said. Swiftly, she ran in the direction of one of the chirpings.

"They can run up to 35 kilometers an hour." Draco shook his head as she disappeared in the distance.

"They can run that fast?" Harry crouched down looking for a pointed hat like the ceramic garden gnomes wore.

"They certainly can, which, coupled with their size makes them very difficult to hit when casting a spell." While keeping to the paths, Draco searched around for anything peculiar, widening the gap between him and Harry. _Keep to the path; Gnomes have been known to kill anyone harming the forest._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pondering Karkaroff's words, Harry was meandering through the forest, when he spotted a white speckled fawn limping. _You reap what you sow._ Cautiously, he approached the fawn, extending his hand. At first, she seemed skittish but eventually, she let him pet her soft, warm fur. From his backpack, he removed some trail mix and poured the healing potion on it. Hungrily, the fawn ate the nuts and berries. Moments later, she ambled about, completely healed.

In the underbrush nearby, a green pointed hat rapidly moved towards him. "You saved one of our creatures." The chirpy voice came from a two foot tall gnome with red hair and brown eyes, wearing a medieval green tunic and pants, that matched the forest. "As a reward, I will take you to what you seek."

------------------------------------------------------------------

As Draco hiked through the forest, he inhaled the aroma of the various flora, reflecting on Karkaroff's words. _Be aware of your surroundings. _Occasionally, he sensed the gnomes observing him. Closely, Draco studied the flora surrounding him: ferns, firs, pines and one lone tall reed type tree with a green powder puff looking top. _That's not native. Is that papyrus? Parchment is made from papyrus. Maps are drawn on parchment._ Using his wand, Draco commanded, "Mensa!" From the base of the tree, a blank piece of parchment unwrapped itself. _There must be a key to get the map to reveal itself. _

--------------------------------------------------------------

Racing through the woods, once out of sight, Gizelle easily paced the gnome. _Maybe my blood isn't as strong as my brother's but this speed I can handle. _Eventually, the grey haired two foot tall gnome stopped, winded. "You're not an ordinary witch are you?"

"No, I'm not an ordinary witch at all." With a twinkle in her green eyes and a sparkling smile, Gizelle used her charm to its fullest. "Will you show me the treasure map, please?"

The gnome looked at her dazedly and blushed. "As you wish," he remarked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours, within seconds of each other, too close to call, each contestant exited the forest amidst cheers of their respective schools. Directly, The Bulgarian Bugle, The Daily Prophet and The French Façade snapped pictures of the contestants. When Hermione saw Draco emerge from the woods, she wanted to hug to him out of sheer relief, but Karkaroff intercepted Draco and ushered him away.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After potions' class the next day, Hermione bumped into Draco. "Congratulations on the first part of the competition."

"Thank you," Draco replied. "You know, Karkaroff didn't want me to participate, but I did anyhow."

"Maybe he's afraid of losing his top student?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself. See you in Dark Arts."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, Hermione wished Draco had a guardian angel to protect him, because he needed one outside of the competition.


	10. Unfälle Eintreffen

Chapter 10 Unfälle Eintreffen

A few days after the first challenge, the school buzzed about an accident which had happened during Quidditch practice. Normally, Hermione ignored gossip. However, since Quidditch was Harry's favorite sport, he had the entire scoop. "Well, I will be the blue team's seeker for the next match, but I don't like how it happened." Harry took a few bites of pork. "Draco took a bludger to the head, which knocked him out cold. He's still in the infirmary."

Quickly, Hermione fixed a plate of food before she excused herself so she could visit Draco. In any school infirmary, just like a hospital, they served tasteless food. In a large basket, she arranged the food at the bottom, with some school books on top, in case they had restricted his diet.

As she neared, she heard the chatter of several students leaving. When she entered, Draco sat in a hospital bed surrounded by empty ones, while a nurse inspected his wounds. "Spitze Malfoy, your wrist has already started healing. Your head injury isn't that serious, but we still want you to stay awake for the next few hours."

"Thanks, but I feel fine." Draco greeted Hermione with a welcoming smile.

"I can keep an eye on him."

"Very well, but if anything happens, immediately ring this to get me." The nurse handed her a small copper dinner bell just before she left.

"I'm so sorry about your accident, but I think this will help." Hermione removed the books and placed the food in front of him.

"Thank you so much. They tried to feed me the blandest food ever, but I didn't eat it."

She smiled as he finished. "Can I get anything else for you?"

"You can give me your solemn word to not tell the nurse about what I'm doing, and keep an eye out." Promptly, Draco tried to get out of bed but she pushed him back.

"You're staying in bed so you can get better. Well, at least let your food digest and see how you feel in a little while." She tucked him in. "You're supposed to beat the bludger with a bat, not your head."

Draco laughed as he settled back in bed. "I appreciate this, but you don't have to. You must have homework or something. This is an opportunity to study up and leave me in the dust." Then he saw her smile. "You're already ahead of me so you have no worries." Unable to resist, she laughed. "Taking advantage of an infirm, that's something a dark wizard would do."

"I'm studying you Draco, learning your weaknesses." As Draco laughed, she looked over his head injury. "Are you in any pain?" He shook his head. Inadvertently, she touched his hair. _His hair feels so soft, like the fur on a kitten._ "If you feel any pain or dizziness, you will let me know, promise?"

"Yes, Nurse Granger." Draco's eyes fluttered for a moment as if he were falling asleep.

"Hey you, stay awake. You've got a few hours before you can sleep."

"You're right." Hesitantly, he stood up despite her warning glare. "I really need to stretch my legs."

"As long as you promise to let me know if you feel dizzy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Together they strolled to the rose garden where Draco looked quite content. "The roses resurrect fond memories for you, don't they?"

"They bring back fond memories of my parents. My father made me promise to only think of the happy times, but not the sad ones, among other things." Hermione tilted her head in wonderment. "Also, they wanted me to uphold pure-blood traditions."

Upset, Hermione looked at the ground. "By passing legislation against Mudbloods," she muttered.

"No, by passing legislation that allows pure-blood families to rule within their own families with their own decrees and traditions, which have nothing to do with laws against Muggle-borns."

Hermione harrumphed at that. "That's not what the newspapers have reported. They claim your father was a proponent of anti-Muggle-born laws."

"My father believed in blood purity for the prominent families and upholding their traditions. However, he didn't care about the Muggle borns, one way or another. Initially, he backed Voldemort, but after awhile, he realized Voldemort was a maniac who only wanted carnage, and cared nothing about our traditions."

"History says that your father simply stopped the carnage because Voldemort was killed by rebels."

"That's not how it happened. Believe me, I know what really happened. Maybe one day, you'll realize that not all pure-bloods are evil and not all those in the opposition are saints." Now perturbed, Draco turned away from her.

"Draco, I realize that. The only facts I know are the ones I've read about. Please sit and relax." Dutifully, he did. "I've been told certain things about pure-bloods, but you've proven so many of those things false. I'm sure everyone has told you things about my kind."

"Yes," he replied. "You wouldn't believe the things I've heard about Mudbloods." The second after he said that word, he gasped. "I'm sorry." Shaking his head, Draco strolled into the maze until he reached a small cul-de-sac near the entrance.

Normally, that word offended Hermione but it didn't this time, since he didn't say it in order to insult, but just had a slip of the tongue, because he had heard it so many times before. Eventually, while Draco was staring at the stars, Hermione joined him, enjoying the scent of the roses. "Do you ever get the feeling society wants us to hate each other?"

Now he turned towards Hermione and looked into her eyes. "I certainly don't hate you. How could anyone hate someone so caring?" Draco's fingertips neared hers in the brisk air, to the point where she felt their warmth against hers: something so unexpected, that she nearly drew back in shock.

Close by, a deep voice broke their moment. "You're far more beautiful than any rose in this garden." Unmistakably, the voice belonged to Professor Snape.

Both Hermione and Draco covered their mouths and snuck away. When they returned to the infirmary, the nurse stood with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the bed, while glaring at Draco. "I'll be watching you quite closely Spitze Malfoy. You have another hour, then you may sleep."

Humbly, he returned to bed. "Hermione, thank you."

"You're welcome."


	11. Flirtations and Charms

_{Thanks to everyone for your support. Reviews are appreciated. This was my favorite chapter to write because of the title with a touch of the dramatic. You can see the effect they have on each other. Shameless self promo now: My profile has a JKR friendlier Dramione series listed and my original works as well bc I'm thinking of going to pubilication with my original that is. Again THANKS wonderful readers.}_

Chapter 11 Flirtations and Charms

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione didn't see much of Draco other than during class and a couple of polite hellos, leaving her to wonder if that slip of the tongue reflected deeper feelings, or if he felt a slight awkwardness over the incident. Often she wondered, on her part, what the next step was between them? Nonetheless, she studied diligently so she didn't have to think about it. After practicing frequently with blaring music and other noise, Hermione was finally able to sustain her full concentration on any spell she chose.

At their next Dark Arts Combat practice, Draco blasted the music once more. "Can anyone sustain a Patronus for fifteen minutes?" Everyone knew when he said something like that, he had something devious in mind. "If anyone can, I'll dismiss class early. If you fail, the class stays an extra hour."

Before Harry could volunteer, Hermione stepped forward. "You have a deal." Draco nodded for her to begin. "Expecto Patronum!" A bright ghost-like otter appeared.

Draco blasted speed metal this time. A few minutes later, whiz bangs popped loudly two feet away from her. Luckily, Hermione had gotten Ginny to perform the same trick earlier that week, so she maintained concentration.

Having been foiled momentarily, an iniquitous gleam reflected in Draco's eyes. "Everyone but Hermione, out now!" Some of the students immediately left while a few loitered. "Now! I don't want to reveal all my nefarious tricks." The room immediately cleared. "Four more minutes, are you sure you don't want to give up? After all, you're challenging a Dark Wizard. Remember the waiver you signed."

"I'm not afraid of you Draco Malfoy." Neither the class leaving nor his question broke Hermione's concentration nor her determination. Keeping her patronus in front of her, she smiled. For a moment, Draco focused on her and her skirt flew up. Franticly, she pushed her skirt down, dropping her wand and the patronus. "How dare you! That was so unfair!"

Immediately, he broke into laughter. "There's no such thing as fair in combat. That's what this class is all about."

Fists clenched, she almost growled at him. "You are the most despicable wizard I've ever known!"

"I barely saw anything." Now Draco laughed so hard he leaned against the wall for support. "You're so irate over this because you're so pristine." Between chuckles, he could barely speak the words.

"You're absolutely contemptible!" On that note, she went outside for a breather. After a break of pacing in the brisk cold, she returned to class for their extra long practice. Thankfully, no one seemed upset.

At dinner that evening, Draco stopped by the table where she, Ginny, Harry and Ron ate. Audible to Hermione only, he whispered. "White lacey dainties with red bows at the top: the white symbolizes purity while the red symbolizes passion, interesting choice." With an amoral grin, Draco stood up and squeezed her shoulder and spoke solely to her but let everyone hear. "I look forward to teaching you everything I know, because I'm sure you'll be an apt pupil. Until next time." Then he winked at her. Nonchalantly, he addressed everyone before he left. "Enjoy your meal."

Ginny nudged her once Ron and Harry resumed their conversation. "What did he say to you? You're beet red."

"Nothing, it was just dark wizard trickery." _At least Draco isn't awkward around me anymore._

Brazen: a word Hermione would never use to describe herself, but for some reason she felt confident enough to be so with Draco around. Years ago, with the help of a salon, her hair went from bushy to wavy and highlighted. A pixyish face and petite figure stared back at her as she readied for class. _Maybe he doesn't want tall and chesty. You have what it takes to distract him. Besides, he does flirt. Just do it Hermione, fight fire with fire. What have you got to lose? You did wear red; something you never do. What if he tries something? ….That might be nice. Stop it! _

At the next Dark Arts Combat lesson, halfway through it, Hermione stepped up. "I would like to challenge Spitze Malfoy." Draco cocked his head. "I would like you to maintain one of your illusions for fifteen minutes while I try to break your concentration."

"I can sustain much longer than that." Wickedly, he grinned. "Name your terms."

"If I win, we have half classes today and next week. If I lose, we stay double time." Some of the students met her gaze wide-eyed.

"Deal," he replied. "Rutilus bows visum!" Red bows just like on her dainties danced in front of him as he smiled smugly.

_Arrogant prat!_ Amidst, the blaring music, she shouted. "Everyone please wait in the hall. I don't want everyone to know all MY secrets." Humbly, everyone ambled out. Looking upset, Ron left last with Hermione ushering him out. "Are you frightened? I might tackle you or something."

"When it comes to brawls, I don't fear pint sized witches." In front of Draco, the red bows hovered still.

"I'm not pint sized you egotistical ….Malfoy!" Crossly, she stood three feet in front of him.

"You can yell all you want but it won't work. Besides, egotistical isn't insulting to me, merely factual." Draco concentrated fully on his illusion. "Recognize the bows?"

"Insufferable," she muttered. To take Draco by surprise, Hermione stepped behind him. Deftly, she removed her sweater and unbuttoned her shirt. _Oh God! I can't believe I'm doing this!_ Instantly, she stepped in front of him and flashed her red lacey push up bra. With a gasp, all the bows faded away but his gaze remained on the prizes wrapped in red.

To her surprise, he grabbed her waist and jerked her into a dip. "Careful Hermione," he drawled. "If I were a dark wizard WITHOUT standards, you wouldn't be wearing your dainties anymore." With a firm but delicate grip, he stood her back up and turned away while she dressed. "I admit that I never would have expected this of you. I admire your tactics." Once she finished dressing, he looked at very flirtatiously. "So, when's the next showing?"

_What do I do now? Why does he have this effect on me?_ _I sort of wanted him to try something._ _Foregoing my heritage issue, I've never dated someone like him with that crazy hair; that's actually hot. Stop it! Judging from his passel of witches, he moves too fast for me._ Now unhinged, Hermione bolted away. Behind her, she heard Draco dismissing the class.

The next day, as Hermione moseyed towards an isolated area near the rose garden, Ron ran up to her. "Hermione, you said you would think about dating again. How about it?"

"Ron, I just don't think it'll work. It's nothing against you."

"Would you at least be my date for the Saint Nikolas Dance?"

"I'll think about it."

Feeling flustered, she darted to the rose garden. _Right now, I don't understand this flirtation between Draco and me or is it a flirtation? Could he be interested in a Muggle-born? He kissed me goodnight, but it was just a kiss on the cheek. Was he really going to kiss me in the rose garden? He flirts outrageously, but maybe that's just the way he is. _

In a vain hope to meet Draco, since he occasionally studied in the rose garden, she studied there as well, but in the back corner, so as not to be too obvious. Not long after, she heard Draco and Bianca's voices, chatting and laughing in Italian. Two hours later, they left, followed by Hermione a little later.

Now upset, she went to the library where she found Ron doing some homework. "Hello Hermione," he greeted with a slight questioning look in his eyes.

"Hello Ron, the answer is yes. I'll be your date for the dance."


	12. The Saint Nikolas Dance

Chapter 12 The Saint Nikolas Dance

With the cold of winter upon them, throughout Durmstrang, all the students buzzed about the upcoming Saint Nikolas Dance. Hermione quietly studied in the library with Ginny when Draco placed a single yellow rose on top of the book she read. Politely, Ginny excused herself.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he said.

"Hello," she replied curtly.

Draco sat next to her. "First, I wanted you to know that I don't subscribe to negative sentiments regarding Muggle-borns anymore, at all. Secondly, I hope you've just been busy and not avoiding me when we're not in class." Trying to think of a retort, she sat contemplating. "In case I've done something to offend, the yellow rose symbolizes friendship. Also, it is my way of asking you to the Saint Nikolas Dance. Will you do me the honor of being my date that evening?"

"Don't you have to clear it with Bianca? I won't be the other witch."

"So that is why you've been avoiding me," he said with jovial amusement. "She's my sister," he replied in a hushed tone while his eyes glanced around the room.

Before Hermione had time to think, the words blurted out. "Oh really? The resemblance is obvious."

At first, his mouth opened in shock while a hurt look crossed his face. Abruptly, Draco stood up, kicking back his chair and snatching the rose. As he strode out, he whacked it against one of the library shelves, showering petals everywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Bianca confronted Hermione the moment she was alone. "How dare you say something so rude to Draco! After his parents died, we worked so hard to convince him that he was a member of our family. Now you have reopened those wounds. Until you readjust that attitude of yours, stay away from my brother!" With a swift one-eighty, Bianca stormed off.

Now, Hermione felt more terrible then when she had uttered those words. Since Draco avoided her, staying away from him was easy. If they passed each other in the halls, he refused to look at her at all. During class, he treated her as just another student. To her consternation, several witches confirmed that Draco asked Gizelle to the ball and she accepted. For Hermione's part, she had no idea how to apologize for such an outburst.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening of the Saint Nikolas Dance, everyone gathered in the dining hall for the traditional feast before the dance. Boughs of holly and wreaths of pine decorated the hall, along with cinnamon brooms that lent their spicy scent for everyone's enjoyment.

Turkey with sage and onion stuffing, carrots, cranberry sauce, figs, chipolata sausages, potatoes, cheeses and butter crackers lined the tables. Prominently, several loaves of bread were placed on each table. Once they learned the tradition behind the bread, each student sliced a piece for themselves. The tradition involved baking an old silver coin into each loaf of bread. To the lucky witch or wizard who got the piece with the coin, a prosperous new year followed.

Ginny nudged Hermione. "That must be a French witch's tradition." Directrice Morel buttered a small piece of bread and held it to Snape's lips. Snape looked hesitant but then Zoe whispered to him, so he let her feed it to him, and licked the butter off her fingertips while his eyes flitted about the room. Gizelle fed a few bites of bread to Draco, who kissed the butter off her fingertips. "Hermione, what's wrong? You look really pissed off."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Look at the bane of our existence go." Harry now noticed the spectacle of Snape and Zoe. With a mild grimace, Snape handed Zoe a Christmas Banitsa, a little piece of foil with prophecies for the coming year inside. Zoe smiled and kissed his cheek despite his protest, rendering him with a slight smile. "How in the world does he get her?" Ginny looked at Harry, perturbed. "You know I think you're the most beautiful witch in the world, and I prefer redheads, but you have to admit she's a stunning older witch."

"Not to mention the way she walks, like waves in a pond," Ron added. "Maybe he slipped her a love potion."

Ginny and Hermione shook their heads. "Wizards are completely clueless."

-------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, in their ritziest finery, arm in arm, Harry with Ginny and Ron with Hermione, they entered the ballroom. The wizards wore long tail tuxedos while Ginny and Hermione wore ball gowns of white and silver, respectively. Chandeliers with rose shaped candle holders lit the room in a sea of inviting colors. Wreaths dappled the arched doorways with mistletoe in a few obscure corners. The group seated themselves at a table and enjoyed some punch.

Moments later, Hermione noticed Draco and Gizelle enter. The tips of Draco's hair now in green matched Gizelle's off-the-shoulder chiffon and satin ball gown. Continually, she whispered in Draco's ear, which Hermione found unbelievably irritating, especially when he laughed. For some reason, tonight Gizelle possessed an ethereal aura of enchantment which many of the wizards noticed it as well. Another wizard with long raven hair and very deep blue eyes, with Draco's tall build, entered behind them with Bianca, who wore a deep blue slinky ball gown. The ethereal aura surrounded Bianca's date also. Many of the witches and wizards seemed slightly transfixed by them as well, with the notable exception of several couples.

-----------------------------------------------------------

On cue, the couples took to the floor for a lively waltz that started the set. Draco danced several waltzes with Gizelle. Towards the end of the ball, Gizelle took Draco by the arm and dragged him outside. "I don't care to have anyone hear us or they'll think I'm mad, plus, I'm quite famished. For the past few months, we've become friends, yes?"

"Yes, I consider you a friend."

Together they went to a private alcove within the castle. "Draco, I know that you're half veela, or at least I think you are." Not knowing how or if to comment, Draco sat wide-eyed. "Your secret is safe with me because I'm about to tell you mine. You wanted to see if Hermione noticed us and seemed jealous, so I used a rather unique ability that I have to make others take notice of me. However, the ability makes me hunger quickly. I'm Sang Juene or half vampire." Now Draco scooted several inches away from her. "Why do you think I'm immune to your veela charms and have been all along?"

"What do you intend to do?" As he became very self conscious of his neck, Draco leaned back. "Wait, how did you know about the veela thing?"

"Look, you won't turn into a vampire, nor will this hurt, but I do need to feed. Do you mind?" Draco hesitated still. "I know your secret because I fed from your father and tasted it in his blood." Now Draco's jaw clenched. "This was before he met your mother."

"Considering my own heritage, I guess I need to keep an open mind. Very well, let's keep it in the family, but only a little bit, and don't mess up the tux. I always knew there was something up with you." Deftly, she loosened his collar and bit his neck. After an instant of piercing pain, almost orgasmic pleasure followed, causing Draco to shift slightly.

Seconds later she tied his bowtie. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Draco shook his head. "Since I couldn't enrapture you earlier with my rather unique charisma, you've met your mate. It's Hermione."

"Possibly, I really care about Hermione but it just isn't happening."

"If it helps your cause, she stared at you the entire evening." A glimmer of hope from her admission showed in Draco's smile. "I have imparted this information to you in hopes that you will trust me?" Gizelle clasped his hands. "Draco, I'm a seer and for the past couple of nights, I've had visions. Please believe me when I tell you that you're in danger. During this competition, someone will engineer the upcoming events to make them more deadly."

"Why is someone out to kill me? Who is out to kill me?"

"I don't know. I will look out for you as best as I can. You should enlist the help of Hermione."

"I can take care of myself."

"Don't be so arrogant and foolish. If she is your destined mate, then she will want to help you." He shook his head. "Even if you don't believe me about your danger, if she is what you want, go get her. Draco Malfoy always takes what he wants."

"You're right; I do." Draco stood up and offered his hand to Gizelle.

"If it is any consolation, Pierre's charms didn't affect her at all. You do know what that means."

Draco smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at a table, sipping juice, Hermione wished to dance. However, at another table, Ron had been speaking to several wizards after only dancing with her for two songs. Sheepishly, several couples entered the dance hall once more, including Draco and Gizelle. Comments were made that the couples had been snogging, but were worried about getting caught, since the dance neared its end. Everyone suspected that Snape would bust them like he did at many Yule Balls at Hogwarts. However, Professor Snape and Directrice Morel were notably absent once the dance died down.

Draco strode directly towards her. "Would you like to dance?"

"No," she replied.

"Too bad, I requested the next song for us." Using gentle force, he grabbed Hermione's hand and escorted her to the dance floor.

"Were you afraid of getting busted for snogging Gizelle?"

"If you truly think I'm afraid of being busted for snogging, I'll show this entire dance floor how to kiss a feisty little witch to keep her from talking and ruining a mood." As Dear Prudence resonated through the hall, Draco twirled and dipped her, showing her his waltz moves. Towards the end of the song, Draco pulled her closer but kept a polite distance as he gazed at her silver lacey gown and the silver tinsel she had weaved throughout her hair. "You look captivating." When the song ended, he politely bowed and kissed her hand, which made her feel slightly flushed.

At that moment Ron joined them. "Hermione, you're my date. Don't dance with him."

"Well, if you were dancing with her like you should have been, I wouldn't have had the opportunity." Draco smirked with a snarky look in his eye.

Now Ron puffed up. "Why don't you back off, or else!"

"Or else what, you'll fight me? Or will you have her fight your battles for you?"

Because of Draco's remark, Ron looked dumbfounded. "Since you're so much about honor, stop insulting mine. I fight my own battles."

Draco's upper lip rose in a sneer. "Oh really and how could I think otherwise? Hmmmm…Could it be that you have her do some of your homework for you for Dark Arts? After all, you are so busy with Quidditch, no, my mistake. Assisting with classes? No. Teaching a class or participating in the tournament? No, you don't do any of that. As a matter of fact, you're even too lazy to at least copy the homework she does for you, so it can be in your own writing. If it weren't for my kindness, you both could have expelled. So we can be clear on the matter, I don't question your honor; I question your intelligence and your diligence." Draco bowed up and stepped forward. "I've had it with you!"

Before any of the few remaining, barely awake professors could take notice, Harry stepped between them as well as Nayden. Harry led Ron to a corner while Nayden led Draco away.

_**{Thanks to all you wonderful readers. I love hearing from you.}**_


	13. Raccogliere i Pezzi

Chapter 13 Raccogliere i Pezzi

For two weeks after the dance, Draco acted casually towards Hermione. Just before winter break, Hermione spotted Bianca alone near the rose garden. As Hermione approached, Bianca gathered her things. "Bianca, may I speak with you?" Looking slightly annoyed, she nodded. "First, I never meant to say such awful things to Draco. Sometimes the wrong words come out, even though I really like him. Is he still interested in me?"

All of the nonsense Draco put Bianca through made her weary. First, Draco pleaded with her to shoo the students away in the infirmary when he smelled Hermione's perfume as she made her way to visit him when the bludger knocked him out. During a romantic interlude in the rose garden, he called Hermione a Mudblood. _Idiota!_ However, he did try to ask Hermione to the dance but she refused, insulting him in the process. _Touché!_ For the last bit of their futile game, Draco seemed convinced that Hermione loved Ron, despite Bianca's assurances to the contrary, so he eased back. Since Bianca felt fed up at this point, she decided to interfere where fate had failed them and in doing so ensure her brother's happiness.

"He's interested in you. Do you appreciate honesty?" Hermione nodded. "Draco flirts with you to see your reaction. Because of his wealth and a certain magnetism he has, he attracts many witches who are mostly interested in his fortune. With them he had minor dalliances, but with you, it's different; I can tell. Obviously, you're not interested in his fortune, or you would have thrown yourself at him already. Nonetheless, please don't trifle with him."

"I don't mean to trifle with him. It's just …nothing." _He will want to go all the way quickly, but I can't move that fast._

"I think I know the trepidations you have about Draco. If you talk to him I think he can alleviate your worries. Promise me you'll talk to him, alone, and tell him your worries."

"You have my word."

"We're having a New Year's Celebration at our home. There will be a dinner, followed by dancing and fireworks. Then everyone stays up to watch the first sunrise of the New Year. Draco wanted to invite you but he wasn't sure you would accept. This will be a fabulous surprise, and the perfect opportunity to talk to him."

"If he'll listen to me, I will."

"Draco is very stubborn. You'll need to knock that stubbornness out of him. I am so tired of his moping, that I'll do anything and forgive all the past nonsense, just to see him happy." Bianca finished gathering her things. "Do you have any plans for the next couple of hours?"

"No," she replied.

"C'mon. I was just preparing to leave when you joined me. We are going to do one of my favorite pastimes." Bianca grabbed her arm. "Once Draco sees you, you'll knock that stubbornness right out of him. Hopefully, you will finally get together and stop dancing around each other."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Taking Hermione's hand, Bianca touched a portkey and they landed in front of a small shop that said, "Casa di Moda." Inside the shop, fashions from casual to formal, male to female, and of every color, lined the walls. A small Italian man with white hair and mustache promptly ran up to Bianca and kissed her cheek. "Bianca, I'm so glad you are here. You need something for your New Year's party?" She nodded. "I see you brought a friend."

"Vittoro, this is Hermione. We need something for her also, something that will make my brother breathless."

"So you have captured the heart of the young dragon." He warmly shook her hand. "This way." He showed them a rack of Muggle styled semi-formal ladies' dresses.

Immediately, Bianca picked out a form fitting strapless crimson mini with sparkling thread laced throughout. "Is there a wrap to go with it?"

"I will make one."

Hermione picked a tan silk, pleated knee length dress and showed it to Bianca who shook her head. Then Bianca showed her a dress a bit bolder than Hermione could handle: a dusky rose colored, fitted, spaghetti strap, and asymmetrical semi see-thru beaded top, atop a chiffon slightly pleated angled skirt with a shawl to match. "Bold by design yet innocent by color," she remarked.

"Bianca, I'm not that bold."

"But you want to be…for him," she countered. "You are caught in a classic trap; you are a smart witch, who wants to dress sexy sometimes, but worries that if you do all the wizards will think you are not so smart, or a tramp?"

"Sometimes," Hermione admitted.

"What you think of yourself is more important than what anyone else thinks. As to Draco, he knows you are smart and he knows you're not a tramp. When he sees you in this, he'll be in awe."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"With this style of dress, you should wear your hair partially up and let it cascade down in a Grecian fashion. It would drive Draco wild." Bianca removed a small beige parchment envelope from her purse that said "La Festa di San Silvestro." Drawings of fireworks continually exploded on it. "A late dinner will be served at nine. Don't forget an overnight bag, and you need to wear red underwear, because it's Draco's favorite color." Hermione gasped at the implication. "I'm just kidding; it's black followed by emerald green. Red underwear on New Year's Eve brings luck throughout the year. It's an Italian tradition."

"That should be fun. By the way, I'm curious about both Gizelle and your date at the dance. They seemed different that night."

"They are very unique."

"So will they be at the party?"

"Gizelle might be there, and Pierre will be my date that evening. In case you're wondering, they are brother and sister. I will see you at the party." _When fate fails, I succeed._ _You and Draco will get together if it is the last thing I do. _


	14. La Festa di San Silvestro

Chapter 14 La Festa di San Silvestro

On December 31st, Hermione spent most of the afternoon nervously getting ready. Following Bianca's suggestion, she wore her hair up with clear combs with roses matching her outfit and of course red dainties. To her consternation, the beads of the see-through top only covered the most precious portions of her treasures. As instructed prior, that evening she packed an overnight bag and touched the invitation.

Immediately, she was transported to the grounds of a four story brick Italian villa. Multi-colored lamps, wooden picnic tables, burnt umber cloth pergolas and tents formed a landscape of merriment. Stone sculptures of Roman gods and goddesses lined the large circular path in front of the house along with stone gargoyles everywhere. Scintillating sounds from a talented orchestra echoed all around. In the brisk night air, Hermione tightly wrapped her thin silk shawl around her shoulders. Mouth-watering scents of spicy foods filled the air.

An olive-skinned wizard of thirty-something with black shoulder length hair, pencil thin mustache and an uncanny resemblance to Bianca approached her. "You must be Hermione Granger." She nodded. "I am Vico Gasparo, Bianca and Draco's older brother." His voice possessed an extraordinarily rich timber that delighted her ears.

"Pleased to meet you," she said as he took her arm.

"Likewise," he replied. "I've heard many wonderful things about you. My brother and sister are around here somewhere. In the meantime, please let me show you our home." First he showed her the foyer where he gave her shawl and overnight bag to their house elf. "This is Plix." A house elf wearing a burnt umber toga bowed and took her shawl. Vico's eyebrows rose when he saw her top. "Draco told me you were conservative. He'll be in for a shock." Nervously, Hermione folded her arms trying to cover herself. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Actually, you should be proud." Vico took her arm ending her modesty.

First, Vico escorted her to the parlor where several guests quietly chatted, including Draco amongst several witches. Very tall arched windows enclosed a Tuscany inspired room, containing a low black marbled inn table, burnt umber grand chairs trimmed in gold, green foliage and a baby grand piano in the corner. A nice looking wizard around Vico's age with tightly curled sandy hair approached. "Isn't she a little young for you Vico?"

"Charming is charming no matter the age. Hermione, this is Simon Perryman."

"Pleased to meet you," he replied.

Directly, Draco turned around and stood with his mouth agape and eyes bulging when he saw her, making the outfit entirely worth it. For the occasion, he had his hair combed to the side with a few thin spikes in silver which matched his shirt.

Vico squeezed her hand. "Shall we continue our tour?"

Before she could answer, Draco strode towards them. "Vico, I would like the honor of showing her our home."

"I should have realized you would, since you went on and on about her in your letters." At Vico's admission, a slight flush rose in Draco's cheeks. "She's all yours."

"Hermione, I'm so glad you made it to our party." Gracefully, he bowed and kissed her hand. "You look stunning and …revealing. My sister told me to expect an exquisitely wrapped present." He kissed her cheek and whispered to her. "I don't know how to thank her."

Now Hermione's cheeks burned. "Thank you. I love that hairstyle."

"I'm glad you appreciate my creativity," he remarked.

-------------

Tucking her hand on his arm, he strolled with her to a spacious ballroom where a large crowd of witches and wizards chatted. Bas-relief carvings of Roman gods and goddesses interwoven with fruitful grapevines and olive trees lined the ceiling, while several murals of the countryside covered the walls. Several square archways led to other rooms. Overall, the grand ballroom had a rather inviting feel to it.

"This room is quite impressive. I want to see the rest of your home, but first may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course," Draco replied leading her upstairs. In a study, British and traditional by its décor, lined with several pictures of his biological family as well as his adoptive one, they sat on the couch together, with him on her left. "This is my study. We won't be disturbed."

"The comment I made about you and Bianca was absolutely horrible. Please forgive me. Secondly, at the ball, I shouldn't have listened to the rumors. It's just that I have seen the flock of witches that surround you, which made it too easy to believe. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," he soberly replied. "You couldn't have known any better about Bianca because we don't advertise the fact that we're related per Papa's wishes, for our safety. And yes, I do have a reputation." Ever so slightly, his shoulders slouched. "There's something I've been wondering about." During their conversation, he kept his face turned so she could see only the unscarred right side while his eyes darted away and he twiddled his fingers. "Are you dating that wizard Ron still?"

"No," she replied. "We were never serious to start and it was just for the dance. Why did you think it was more than that? Were there rumors?"

"No," he replied with an abashed smile.

"After everything we've….I mean…why would you think I'd prefer him over you?"

The wizard sitting next to Hermione who strutted through the halls of Durmstrang confidently and flirted with witches incessantly, looked down, completely vulnerable and ashamed. "I thought you preferred him because he isn't …. scarred."

Leaning forward, she gently touched his chin in a subtle urging for him to turn to her. When he did, she delicately traced his scar. "A mark of distinction on a handsome face," she commented. A timorous grin came to his lips. "I prefer marks of distinction on a handsome face, not to mention innovative hair."

Draco's head tilted up, regaining the aristocratic air she always associated with him. "Good," he whispered. Slowly, his eyes roved from the combs in her hair to her toes. He butterfly kissed the inside of her wrist, making the minute hairs on her forearm stand. As he leaned in, merely inches from her lips, three chimes rang through the villa. "Bugger, dinner is served." Offering her his hand, Draco escorted her to the dining room, tucking her hand in his arm, pulling her closer than before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Hermione crossed the wide arched doorway of the dining room, scrumptious aromas beset her nostrils and conquered her tummy. Within the dining room, two very long, thick planked wooden tables were squeezed into a room that normally held one, but still left room to maneuver. Wide wooden beams crossed the ceiling and two great fires billowed at both ends, welcoming diners to enjoy a variety of delightful foods. All in all, the room reminded Hermione of a dining room in a medieval castle.

Draco got her chair for her before sitting next to her. First, he poured some sparkling white wine. "This is Prosecco spumante. It is served throughout the year, but is essential on New Year's Eve."

Hermione sipped the crisp wine that tasted of golden delicious apple, pear, white peach and apricot. "This is quite delicious."

Afterwards, several dishes of lentils that had onions and leeks mixed with them made their way around the table. "This is Lenticchie, the main dish. Lentils symbolize money and good fortune for the coming year." As they ate, lingering glances and warm smiles conveyed everything they needed to, replacing many of the words that sometimes got in the way. Prominently, yet another dish made its rounds. It looked like a stuffed pig's leg but without the bone. "This is zampone. Pork symbolizes the richness of life in the coming year. All of the olives used in these recipes are grown here on the estate."

"I've never seen an olive grove. Does the estate press its own olive oil?"

"For a very exclusive brand," Draco replied. "Every year, the Gasparo family hosts one wicked Halloween party followed by a day of olive picking. On that day, during a family festival, we hand pick for a few hours, but the majority are picked by magical means afterwards."

"It sounds like your family knows how to enjoy life." Hesitantly, she tasted it and savored the sage spiced stuffing with provolone cheese. "This has a unique flavor, and I can taste the olives."

Draco beamed with pride. "Wait until you have the dessert."Several more dishes including sliced tomatoes with olive oil and cheese, pastas and cups of lentil soup made their way to their plates. "Hermione, I'm very glad you're here. I wanted to invite you myself but I wasn't sure you would accept." With freshly filled glasses, he privately toasted. "To the new year and a fresh start between us."

"To a fresh start," she conceded. They tapped their classes and sipped. From the conversations around her, Hermione gleaned two truths. First, she realized that they were the only non-Italians aside from Pierre, and something else, which disturbed her. "Draco," she whispered so he leaned in to hear her. "Am I the only Muggle-born here?"

Beneath the table, he squeezed her hand. "You're my guest and that's all that matters."

At the end of the meal, small plates warm to the touch with halved red pears covered with a white sauce were passed around. "This is red-wine-poached pears drizzled with zabaglione, an Italian custard." The entire time Draco filled her glass with wine continually. Once dessert came around, Draco fed her a small spoonful; Hermione savored the pears and the sweet sauce with a hint of liquor. Even more, she relished the comfort of his arm draped casually around her shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------

After they finished dinner, Bianca took her arm. "Draco, you can't monopolize her. This way Hermione, so us witches can talk and freshen up." After they freshened up, Bianca gave her the once over. "That dress is perfect on you, and my brother is completely in awe. Have you told him about your concerns?"

"No," Hermione answered. _How can I tell him that I don't want to move as fast as he does, and that I have a V-card? He'll lose interest or give me an ultimatum._

"Don't be afraid to talk him. For you, he'll show more compassion than for anyone, just like he does with his family. Now, let me show you my room so we can pass the time." Bianca led her to a cream white bedroom trimmed in gold, featuring a king size bed with a tri curved headboard with imperial carvings.

"This is quite luxurious, but shouldn't we be getting downstairs?"

"Draco is very spoilt like me. Waiting will wet his appetite just as it will Pierre's."

"Pierre is very different." Hermione wondered if Bianca had begun to trust her as a friend. "Do you love him?"

"Pierre is different. While he is not the love of my life, he is more than a friend. We care for each other deeply, but both of us feel no more than that." Bianca looked down almost embarrassed. "Pierre is very charming, but lonely. However, he fears commitment." Bianca led her to another bedroom with dark wood furnishings and a canopy bed. "Promise you won't tell anyone this."

"I promise." Hermione sat next to Bianca.

"We both fill a need for the other, but do so with complete honesty. He wants someone to show the world to and end his loneliness for a little while, without complications. Conversely, I didn't want my first time to be five minutes in the back of a carriage followed by snickering and locker room talk." Bianca stared into the distance.

"It sounds like you and Pierre love each other as friends which makes it OK. Witches with grace and poise definitely want more than five minutes in the back of a carriage." Hermione gently elbowed Bianca. "We want the romance and a charismatic wizard who will treat us like a princess. Unfortunately, many people would judge that harshly out of ignorance, which is why friends don't tell."

"You're right; they keep each other's confidences." Bianca hugged her. "By the way, this is your room for tonight. There is a small bathroom through there." They chatted a bit before rejoining the party, where Draco seemed anxious. "Talk to him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After he wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, Draco took her arm and led her outside. "I want to show you the olive grove." Outdoors, they walked amongst symmetrical rows of branched olive trees lit with lanterns.

"Draco, I'm different than those witches who chase you around. Why are you interested in me?"

"Because you're smarter than the rest of those witches put together. You're not interested in my fortune. You match me in so many ways, and you're adorable." He hugged her shoulders a little tighter, and turned towards her. ''Most of all, you possess something I can't explain."

In the shadows, Hermione saw several couples on the ground. _Oh my God! That's why he brought me out here! _"Draco you said I was pristine and you're right. I'm not ready for this! I'm sorry, but I can't!" Unable to deal with her surroundings, she bolted.

Within moments, he caught up to her, lightly grabbing her wrist. "Hermione, that's not the reason I brought you out there. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"Draco, I've seen the way those witches throw themselves at you. Are you trying to tell me that you haven't?"

"No, I won't lie to you. For many different reasons, opportunities have presented themselves, and like any red-blooded wizard would, I indulged. That's not the reason I want to date you."

_Is that an insult?_

"Wait; that came out wrong. I want to be with you, and I am interested in you that way, but I would never pressure you at all. You have my word. I'm sorry I've been coming on so strongly. That's just the way I am." Gently, he clasped her hands and looked her straight in the eye. "I care about you."

"I desire to get to know you better, but gradually, at your pace." After she calmed, he removed an orange rose from his breast pocket and gave it to her. "Look, this is not the night for dramatics, but for enjoyment and getting to know each other." Smiling, he touched his forehead to hers. "The first thing I would like to know is do you like to dance?"

"Very much," she replied. In private, he put his arm around her until they came closer to the music and the crowd. Then he put her hand on his arm. "Why are you so formal with me in public?"

"Malfoys have a 'dignity in public' decree." Quizzically, she looked at his hair. "My hair is avant-garde, but I am still dignified."

"That's very true," she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Unlike the Yule dance, Draco danced her feet off between lively waltzes and slow dances. _I love having a boyfriend who dances. Wait a sec, is he my boyfriend now?_

Several flashes nearly blinded them, as photographers snapped pictures for a few minutes before Leon had them escorted out. Draco noticed her mild trepidation. "These photos will end up in the society pages of the local paper; one of the reasons I'm so dignified in public. Do you mind if I take you somewhere private?"

When the music stopped, Leon announced to the party, "Fifteen minutes until midnight."

"I would like that."

--------------------------------------------------------

Taking her hand, Draco escorted her to a private gazebo. Afterwards, a loud cheer and clock rang throughout. With one arm around her waist, Draco pulled her close and caressed her lips with his; tasting, tantalizing. As Hermione pressed against him, she tingled with warm sensations. All that she dreamed of - that spark which made her heart race; that kiss which made her lips tingle and curled her toes, became reality.

"Felice Anno Nuovo, Hermione," he whispered.

"Happy New Year, Draco."_ What a way to begin the New Year!_


	15. Un Nuovo Anno è Nato

Chapter 15 Un Nuovo Anno è Nato (A New Year is Born)

After several more kisses to ring in the new year, Draco and Hermione returned to the party where they danced for several hours before Hermione felt tired. "You have to stay awake. It's tradition to watch the first sunrise." With a tender kiss to her forehead, Draco pulled her close. "Why don't you relax while I get some supplies and we can watch the sunrise on a beach?" She nodded. "That will be in two hours but I'll meet you back here in a half hour." Even though he gave her a light peck, it excited her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Noticing Hermione and Draco together, Bianca breathed a sigh of relief. "It's about damn time."

Pierre looked at the couple. "I understand that his particular type…" Bianca's eyes widened at Pierre's admission. "Yes, I know from my sister but I won't tell. Anyhow, they can be a bit difficult when they have issues with their mates."

"That's an understatement." _My brother has been an absolute prat lately._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione rejoined Draco, he held a picnic basket, a large tattered rug and a small velvet pouch containing a portkey. "Ready?" Shortly after they touched a portkey, they landed amongst several orange trees in a secluded area. Humid ocean air filled with the citrus scent of oranges surrounded her. Nearby, she spotted a modest wooden bungalow with another one next door, both with electric lights. "Welcome to Zakynthos, Greece."

"This looks entirely Muggle."

"It is. Papa insists that we learn the Muggle world. We have a couple of other spots as well. As a present for the family, I bought this place. You wouldn't believe the deal I got on it. However, I completely prefer our world because I'm just not very comfortable here. The only good thing Muggles have contributed to the world is industrial music."

"Draco, you shouldn't say such things!"

"You're right, sorry. They've contributed punk, goth, rock, crunk and a few others. They also produce brilliant artwork." She resisted the arm he tried to slink around her shoulders. "I couldn't resist getting your knickers in a twist." Seeing her perturbed look, he continued. "Look, I've got a wicked sense of humor. You can either accept me or not."

She thought about it a moment. "You're right. I need to get used to that wicked sense of humor." As they toured the inside of the modest three bedroom wooden bungalow of pastels and ocean themed decor that had nothing of the wizard world but them, she took his arm and placed it on her shoulders while she wrapped her arm around his waist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the tour, they moseyed to the beach where Draco spread out the carpet that had arabesque designs on it and poured some cappuccino for them. A loud party at the bungalow next door raved on. More scantily clad men than women attended. "Our neighbor loves to party but he has a roommate that he constantly fights with. Every now and then I hear him screaming."

While calypso and reggae music filled the air, fire light and warmth danced on them from the bonfire nearby. Everyone seemed to have fun but the owner of the bungalow who was inside his home, not enjoying his own party.

To their surprise, his accent revealed him to be a fellow Brit. "How dare a know-it-all breeder tell me who to date!" Then he paused. "Don't tell me you couldn't pick any worse than I do!" Then he paused again. "I don't care if you're bored! I didn't sign up for this! That's it!" In the dark, they saw the silhouette of a tall thin man carrying a rolled up painting coming towards the fire. As he neared, he paused a moment and abruptly turned around.

"Don't worry, no Muggles can see us while we're on Tarooj, my flying carpet. Later, I'll have him take us to shipwreck cove so we can see some ghost pirates."

"I would like seeing the cove but I don't like flying much."

"Then you'll like Tarooj. You can't fall off. Watch this." Draco stepped onto Tarooj who proceeded to hover at eight feet before flipping upside down. All the while, Draco still stood there but upside down with Tarooj.

"That's comforting but let's avoid stunt flying." Once Tarooj flipped back and hovered only six inches above ground, she stepped onto it and sat with Draco.

As they flew, Draco pulled her close so she sat between his outstretched legs. As she leaned against him, he gave her a small porcelain cup of cappuccino. "Since we have had plenty of misunderstandings, I want to set the record straight. Saturday nights are mine as well as Sunday afternoons and a dinner or two during the week. Also, I'm taking you to the dance on Valentine's Day."

"Of course," she replied. _Within one day, I've gone from emotional upheaval to steady boyfriend; something I've avoided in a way because I've been too concerned with school. While I love being with him, I hope he doesn't want to spend every waking moment with me. My grades will slip. How do I tell him this?_

"Alright, time for confession because Bianca made me swear to tell all. My past relationships haven't lasted very long because I'm not clingy and I don't like clingy. Between studying to remain Spitze, Quidditch and nowadays the tournament, I don't have much time to…how do I put this?"

"Spend every waking moment with me because you have ambition?" She tilted her head back to see him flash a grin. "I had exactly the same concern and I completely agree but our times together will be special?"

"Definitely," he answered. "You are the perfect girlfriend."

"Was there anything between you and Gizelle?"

"No, she's just a friend. We were talking the night of the ball. She's has visions and had a crazy notion." Hermione looked at him quizzically. "She thinks someone will try to kill me and use the tournament as a cover."

"We should ask both Harry and Gizelle to keep an eye on you during the tournament. I'll keep an eye on you at Durmstrang. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Don't get so upset. I think she's just sensing the normal inherent danger that comes with the Triwizard Tournament." As he removed the cup from her, he butterfly kissed her neck. The kissing intensified to nibbling and his arms encircled her firmly.

With a soft moan, Hermione shifted where she sat, trying to calm the unfamiliar sensations coursing through her while she ran her hands down his thighs. "Draco," she whispered.

"You're right, slow. I need a distraction." Tarooj sloped upwards.

----------------------------------------------------------

Within moments, they hovered above a secluded mountainous cove. A ghostly Brigantine pirate ship circled in the water. Several pirate ghosts flew towards them brandishing their swords. For awhile, Hermione watched before her eyelids grew heavy.

Later, Draco's arms tightened around her. "Wake up sleepy," he whispered. "The sun's rising."

A montage of pink and lavender hues met a crystal blue sea in the most amazing sunrise she had ever seen followed by one of the most amazing kisses that made her anxiously await everything their relationship had waiting for her. Afterwards she leaned against Draco and watched the sun rise in heavens before she dozed off.

Acting like a perfect gentleman, Draco brought her back to the bungalow and carried her to the guest bed.

**Thanks to all you supporters out there! You guys really make my day! Can anyone guess who the screaming neighbor and his breeder roommate is?**


	16. Dating and Other Perilous Diversions!

Chapter 16 Dating and Other Perilous Diversions!

After a glorious New Year, they returned to Durmstrang via Tarooj. In her room, Hermione found out why she needed protection the moment she entered. On her dresser mirror, a message appeared in fiery letters . "Welcome Back Mudblood!"

Moments later, Ginny arrived and gasped at the sight. "We need to let Professor Snape know at once!"

"No need to worry anyone," Hermione assured her. "Look, it's already fading. Besides, I'm sure it's only a prank."

Too late, Ginny had run out and brought Harry, Ron and Professor Snape back. "We're going to reassign you to a different room once I speak to Karkaroff."

Seconds later, Draco rushed in. Despite the dignity decree, he put his arm around Hermione and kissed her forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you." Everyone's jaw dropped as they stared at Draco's arm around Hermione's shoulder. "We're dating. We were going to tell everyone at dinner, but I guess you know now." Immediately, Ron stormed out, followed by Harry and Ginny while Draco shrugged. "Anyhow, no one else has reported any incidents." Hermione tried to leave, but Draco refused to let go.

"The guilty party had an entire semester to do this, but waited until now but and directed it towards her in particular. This leads us to conclude that it is directed at Miss Granger because of her prominence, or some other reason." Snape censoriously looked at their closeness.

"We only started dating on New Year's Eve. How could anyone have known, except for the folks in Rome? Well, there were some pictures in the society pages of the local paper but that was only in yesterday's edition."

"Oh please," Snape drawled in an icy deep tone. "Even a blind wizard would have noticed the way you two have been dancing around each other with your teenage goo-goo eyes; a rather sickening spectacle I might add." Briefly, Snape shifted his disdainful gaze from the couple so he could direct his derision at the door though which the troubled trio had passed. "Only your friends seemed shocked, which speaks well for their powers of observation."

Draco held her very protectively. "I'll arrange for a change in quarters, as well as someone to guard her between classes and certain other times."

With the wizards planning her agenda, Hermione became quite fed up. "Look, I can take care of myself. This is just a prank."

"I'll speak to Karkaroff." Giving them one last sneer, Snape rolled his eyes and left.

"Maybe it is a prank, but I can't risk your safety." Softly, Draco's lips touched hers with a kiss that deepened to where her knees weakened, until they heard someone clearing their throat.

In the doorway stood Nayden Krum along with several of his teammates. "Karkaroff will be here any moment. Snape said you needed us."

"Yes, someone threatened Hermione so I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind keeping a close eye on her."

Everyone nodded while Nayden commented in a rather thick Germanic accent. "It's about time you two got together. So, what do you have in mind?"

"I think she'll be fine in classes and such but we need to check her room in the evening, and escort her so she's never alone." They nodded. "Hermione, this is Trifon." A small, sandy blond boy stepped forward. "Arnost," he added. A brown-haired, lanky player stepped forward. Twins with shaved heads stepped forward. "This is Branimir and Desislav. Not only are all of them my friends and teammates, but they're Dark Arts Combat Experts so they'll be able to keep you safe." Together, they planned her days like plays in Quidditch.

Crossing her arms, Hermione tapped her foot loudly. "Do I have any say in the matter?"

"No," they replied in unison.

* * *

After the events that transpired, Hermione knew she had to clear things with Ginny and, more importantly, Ron. Branimir escorted her to Harry and Ron's room where Ginny and Harry consoled Ron, who seemed more angry than hurt. "Guys, I'm sorry you found out the way you did. I was going to tell you. I didn't mean to hurt you, but things just happened."

Hurt and concern crossed Ginny's face. "Can you trust Draco?"

Ron's eyes glared into Hermione. "You've seen the articles about his family. Why are you interested in him and vice versa?"

"We're dating because we care about each other and we have fun together. As far as the articles are concerned, why don't you get to know Draco, instead of believing those articles blindly? Those articles are about events in London that happened years ago, and about his parents who haven't been around to defend themselves. Draco's been living in another country, and has just recently reached adulthood. How can you judge him like this?"

While Harry stepped nearer to Hermione in a show of modest support, Ginny sat next to Ron and held his hand. "Hermione, I've known you long enough that I trust your judgment, and Draco does seem nice, but I agree that you should have said something to Ron first. That's all." Ginny and Ron looked hurt still.

* * *

Despite all her protests, Karkaroff moved Hermione and Ginny to a more secure location. Between classes, different members of the Quidditch team escorted Hermione around the campus. While she didn't feel endangered, "The Daily Prophet" featured more stories about Voldemort's return due to more sightings, coupled with several Muggle-born disappearances. However, the Ministry assured everyone that if Voldemort did return, they would once again defeat him. Often, Hermione doubted the validity of the newspaper articles because of ephemeral comments Draco made about Voldemort's true defeat.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, for their dates, Draco bedazzled Hermione with the Dolphinarium, fancy restaurants, laser light shows and nightclubs. One Sunday afternoon's date day, Draco picnicked with her at a picturesque but modest Spanish villa, featuring several acres of land with a crystal pure babbling brook. In spite of the slightly cool weather, they relaxed on the grassy pasture of the rustic Muggle villa. "This is a wonderful picnic."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Every now and then, I try to enjoy the simple things in life."

During the course of their dating, Hermione got to know the real Draco more and more, preferring that to the bedazzling he tended towards. "So, tell me one of your dreams or goals that no one else knows; something unexpected."

Picking a small yellow dandelion, he tapped it on her forehead. "You first."

"Well, I've often thought about becoming the Minister, but I'm not sure I would be right for it. Silly, right?"

"Not really, I think you're more than capable. You'll need to thicken your skin to handle the critics and make the tough decisions."

"Thank you." Knowing him like she did, if Draco didn't think her competent, he would have said so.

"My father once tinkered with the idea of running, but he decided he liked making money more."

For a moment, Hermione thought the idea to be ludicrous but then she reconsidered it. _While Lucius had been rumored to bribe officials, it's doubtful he would have taken bribes since he had plenty of money. Speaking of money, considering how much trouble the Ministry is in with it's deficit spending, could a successful businessman do any worse? Not to mention, that he could cut through endless bureaucracy. My studies of the Ministry shows me how much trouble they're in. hmmm…. _

Now she wondered about Draco."So, what's your dream? You can't say managing your inheritance, because that's a given."

"Well, yes that is one of my dreams but you'll think the other is crazy."

"C'mon tell me," she urged as she nudged him. "I told you mine." With the same flower, she tapped his forehead. "Tag you're it."

"I want a large family." With a bashful grin, Draco looked down while rustling some grass with his fingertips. "The Malfoys always have sons, so I will have several boys. To balance out the family, I want to adopt girls from my distant relatives."

"That's odd. I thought the Malfoy's kept their numbers small. What brought this on?"

"Before my parents died, Bianca and I bonded as brother and sister. That sibling bond helped me deal with their deaths. Because of that, a couple of years ago, I decided I wanted a big family so my children will have playmates. With discipline, it can be done."

"That is so sweet." _I wonder if he has considered me in that plan. How serious will this get?_

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want to be embarrassed." Draco rolled his eyes before finishing his sandwich.

For a little while they ate in silence, give Hermione the time to pluck up the courage to ask something more. "Draco, do you mind if I ask a question that I've been dying to know the answer to?"

While his brow furrowed a moment, Draco looked about in contemplation. "As long as you let me enjoy some mango afterwards, fire away."

"You said that rebels didn't kill Voldemort, but that you knew what actually happened. Will you tell me?"

"Voldemort's own followers killed him." Hermione gasped at the unknown bit of history. "At first, my father followed Voldemort loyally, and recruited most of the pure-blood families throughout Europe to the cause. Then he realized that Voldemort didn't care about keeping pure-blood traditions but loved carnage and nothing more. Plus, his instincts told him that Voldemort would eventually betray him." Draco poured some sparkling apple juice for her and himself before taking a sip. "At that point, my father gathered three other like-minded dark wizards who also followed Voldemort. Those wizards swore allegiance to my father. Only my father knew all their identities, which he kept secret by nicknaming them: war, famine and pestilence, with his nickname being death. Together, the four wizards of the apocalypse killed Voldemort, but they did it in a very unique way."

"Why didn't your father just use the killing curse by himself?"

"Because Voldemort created several Horcruxes, my father knew those had to be destroyed as well. My father researched an ancient killing curse that had a twist. Four wizards simultaneously casting that curse killed Voldemort and destroyed his Horcruxes. Also, the curse erased Voldemort's memories of the events leading to his death. In case something went wrong, Voldemort wouldn't have a clue as to who killed him so he couldn't take vengeance. All four wizards had to give up a fraction of their life force to destroy the Horcruxes."

"They sentenced themselves to die young." Hermione sipped some more of her apple juice while she listened intently.

"No, just a couple of years," Draco replied.

"Do you think that any of the Horcruxes survived?"

"Only if one of the four didn't make the sacrifice," Draco replied. "They also kept their identities secret because the magic they used broke several laws and they didn't want to end up in Azkaban."

"Do you know the identities of the other three wizards of the apocalypse?" When she thought of their names, Hermione stifled a smile.

"Well, I have my father's sardonic wit so I have my own hypothesis. If I tell you, you have to give your solemn word that you won't tell anyone, and I mean not even your best friend." Enthusiastically, Hermione nodded. "Death refers to the fact that my father preferred to wear black. War refers to a wizard with a belligerent attitude sometimes. That, I think, is Karkaroff. Famine, knowing my father's sense of humor, could refer to scarceness of a life, of a sense of humor or exposure to sunlight: in other words, Snape." Hermione gasped. "Snape seems alright though I don't know him very well. As to pestilence, that might be someone who has some sort of disease." Draco held a bite of mango to Hermione's lips.

"Thank you for confiding in me." She took a bite of the mango and chewed it thoughtfully, waiting for Draco to give his theory as to who the fourth member was. "Any idea who the fourth is?"

"Not a clue," he replied. Draco then touched a piece of mango to her neck before he ate the fruit. As he leaned Hermione back, he nibbled her neck, licking the mango juice from it, causing Hermione to gasp with pleasure. Beneath the mid-day sun, Draco unbuttoned Hermione's shirt and drizzled mango juice onto her nipples. He delighted in tasting mango while Hermione softly moaned. That Sunday afternoon's date ended with Draco enjoying the delicate flavor of Hermione's lips.

* * *

A/N - Thank you to all you readers and reviewers. Any guess on the fourth wizard? Do you like my dark wizards who kill the darkest wizard? In other news, within my more JKR based series, Of Wine and Revenge will be updated shortly.


	17. Exploring Rosy Waters

Chapter 17 Exploring Rosy Waters

With the passing of several weeks of the New Year, Hermione's days of constantly being chaperoned wore thin. Every time she tried to confront Draco about it, he kissed her passionately, making her forget why she was angry to begin with. Since the next challenge loomed near, Hermione decided against confronting him, especially when she found an invitation under her door with a key attached. "Dearest Hermione – I desperately need research help for the next challenge. Please meet me in my residence. Thanks. DM"

Though she knew of Draco's abode, she had never been in. Near the professors' accommodations, Hermione climbed the spiral staircase to a small semi-domed spire, Draco's residence, with Arnost politely behind. As she turned the key, she knocked. "Come in," Draco called. Nodding to her, Arnost descended the stairs. Once the door opened, Draco hugged her, lifting her off her feet and kissing her passionately. "I knew I could count on you for help."

"Anytime," she whispered as she rested her cheek against a solid chest beneath a dark green satin bathrobe. "How about a tour?"

"Of course," he replied, putting his arm around her shoulders. "First, this is my study." In this oversized third of the circular residence, books lined the wall while an extra-large desk sat in the middle with two lounge chairs in the corners and a micro kitchenette with a silver tea set. The scent of roses filled the air much stronger than in the rest of the castle. A circular foyer composed the center of the room where doors to the right and left opened to rectangular, elongated closets that divided the residence into roughly three parts.

Within the second third of the flat, his bedroom, a four poster canopy king bed with drapes sat within amongst cherry wood furnishings with a dragon themed décor in mostly silks and other rich fabrics of blacks and greens. "This is my lair of debauchery." When she glanced up, he grinned from ear to ear. On top of the bed, she saw a golden wrapped clothing box. "That is for you. Don't worry; this really is for research and I swear to be a gentleman. If you're not comfortable, you can leave and I promise not to be angry."

"Thanks," she replied as he stepped out and closed the door behind him. In the box, she found a peach bikini and robe to match: both designer and her exact size. _Bianca picked these out, I bet._ After she put them on, she laid on the bed, caressed the silk sheets and fantasized a moment before she hopped to her feet. "Draco, I'm dressed."

"I'm glad you trust me." When Draco came in, he took her to the bathroom of black and white marble, filled with candles. Heated radiated from the rose petal filled sauna bathtub. "Normally, I prefer a shower and no roses but I thought this would be a change of pace."

"I thought we were researching." Now he removed his robe to reveal a porcelain chiseled torso, much to Hermione's delight. _Chastity is soooo difficult._

"Not all research revolves around books." Deftly, Draco removed her robe before he climbed in and offered his hand. After she sat next to him in the temperate bubbling water, he reached to the other side of the tub and grabbed a rolled up parchment. "This is the parchment that I found in the first part of the competition from magical papyrus." Once he opened it, she saw it was blank.

"Some form of liquid will reveal a clue because it has enchanted ink. Since Bulgaria grows roses, you deduced that the clue would be revealed with rose water."

"Exactly," he replied tossing the parchment into the water. While they waited, Hermione leaned against him, closed her eyes and relaxed. Later, they looked at it to see faint markings start to appear. "Well, I guess we need more research."

On his shoulder, Hermione saw a rather odd tattoo that reminded her of something she had only seen in books. "That's a unique tattoo. It looks like a pensieve."

"It is of sorts. This has been in the Malfoy family for generations. My father enchanted it so it releases one of my his memories to me every birthday or significant date, in order help me understand things as I grow up."

"What sort of memories, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Once I turn nineteen, I can restore Malfoy Manor to just like it was the day … I left." For a moment, desolation crossed Draco's face so she held his hand and leaned against him once more.

"That's powerful magic. I'm impressed." The bubbles made Hermione fell all tingly.

As Hermione looked at Draco, she found that when she smiled at him his mood lightened. On impulse, she kissed him. Hesitantly, her hand slid downwards letting her fingertips explore a defined bicep over to a lean muscular chest. Caught in the moment, she wrapped her arms around neck as they kissed, frequently letting her fingertips delight on warm flesh. As their kisses intensified, so did her discoveries of him, making her heart race and her entire body flush with heat. In a split second, her bikini top took flight so Draco could nibble and kiss. "Oh, Draco," she moaned before their lips met.

Pressing against him, she straddled him while their kisses became a feverish frenzy until they were nearly breathless. Beneath her, she felt him like she had never felt another wizard. Only thin cloth kept her innocence intact and undeniably let her know that he was up to the challenge of taking it. Though her body throbbed and screamed for more, her mind fought fiercely as she rested her chin against his shoulder. _I'm not ready for this but I've teased him so much that I have to go all the way. _

"Hermione," he whispered heatedly against her shoulder. "You're trembling." Not knowing what to do or say, Hermione couldn't move. "You're not ready to go all the way, are you?"

Feeling embarrassed, she shook her head. "No," she replied with a trembling voice.

"It's OK." To comfort her, he rubbed her back slightly. "I need you to get out of the tub. Go to my room and get dressed but button up all the way. I'll join you in a few minutes."

After she dried off, Hermione slunk towards his room. "Hermione," he called. "No sad faces, I just need to gather my senses."

In his room, Hermione dressed. _He's a fantastic boyfriend._ On impulse, she went to his closet to do exactly as he said.

A little while later, Draco came out of his room to join her in his study, holding the parchment. When he saw her wearing one of his shirts, completely buttoned, and one of his ties around her neck, he heartily laughed. "That's brilliant."

"Now that I'm covered from head to toe, let's have a look at that parchment." The parchment bore a small circle with a long winding line to an X. "Buried treasure, perhaps?"

"I'll find out during the next part of the contest."

Like a complete gentleman, Draco escorted Hermione back to her room with several lingering kisses on the way. "I'm surprised you're not angry with me."

"For you, I'll wait just as long as I'm still your first."

"What if you weren't?"

Both his eyebrows lifted before his face went completely stoic. "I'd kill the bastard."

For a moment, Hermione just stood there but then she realized it was just his sense of humor. "You almost had me with that one."

"Almost," he remarked before he gave her a quick kiss and left.

In their room, Ginny looked at Hermione's outfit and the smile on her face. "Draco makes you very happy, doesn't he?" Hermione nodded. "I'm glad. By the way, Ron is doing much better."

"I'm very glad he is. I never meant to hurt him. Friends again?"

Ginny nodded.

* * *

A/N – Thanks for everyone's support.

Now for everyone's opinion – "I'd kill the bastard." Do you think Draco was kidding or being serious?

Next up – The second challenge of the Triwizard Tournament.


	18. Never Vex a Yeti

Chapter 18 Never Vex a Yeti!

The day of the next challenge for the Triwizard Tournament had arrived. At the base of the Snowy Pirin Mountains, , amidst banners, streamers and cheering crowds, Draco, Harry and Gizelle anxiously awaited the next leg of the competition. While Gizelle gazed at Kamenitsa Peak, both Harry and Draco scanned the crowds, shivering in the frigid air despite their fur hats, goggles and coats.

"Draco, you haven't seen Ginny or Hermione this morning, have you?"

"I haven't seen either one." _No wonder I didn't get a good luck snog from Hermione this morning._ Draco looked at his treasure map that Hermione had helped him to research in the hot tub_. I bet she's the treasure I need to find. Due to the possibility of hypothermia on her part, I need to move quickly. On the other hand, I need to follow the map and not go straight there, because Yeti are very territorial and will attack if I veer from the path. Because of the Yetis' white fur, the snow camouflages them entirely, enabling them to attack before I can cast. Since Hermione hates flying by broom, I'll use Tarooj. If I fly high, I might miss her, so I'll fly low enough that I can spot her and avoid traps they have set in the air._

In front of the champions, Karkaroff flicked his wand. Behind him, a myriad of sparkling, multi-colored streamers floated downwards. "Not all treasure is gold. To avoid endangering yourself and your treasure, tread carefully." When the streamers disappeared into the ground, Karkaroff yelled, "Begin!"

_Tarooj, come to me immediately!_ Next to Draco, Harry accio'd his broom to appear while Gizelle apparated away. Within moments of his silent command, Tarooj swooped down, allowing Draco to hop on. Even though he flew, Draco commanded Tarooj to turn right and left, keeping to the path, to avoid angering the Yeti. Along the path below him, several innocuous white mounds erupted into twelve-foot tall, white fur covered angry Yeti, who bore their sharp teeth and unsheathed their claws to swipe upwards at him. Before Draco could command him, Tarooj climbed higher to avoid a confrontation with them. _This shouldn't happen, I'm keeping to the path!_

* * *

Swiftly, Harry zigzagged along the path provided by the map. Below him, he saw only powdery white snow. Once he reached his destination, he found Ginny sitting on a rock in her pajamas, shivering. Quickly, he hopped off his broom and wrapped his jacket around her. "I'm so glad to see you. I've got to get you somewhere warm. Can you hold on to me so we can fly back?" Ginny nodded and followed his instructions.

* * *

Because of a dream the night before and instincts they had about each other, Gizelle sensed Pierre's whereabouts roughly, and apparated towards the mountain's summit. Being half-vampire, apparition came easy to her and her brother, unlike most wizard magic. Using her inherent heightened sense of smell to find her brother's scent, mixed with his exclusive cologne, Gizelle apparated nearer to him. _Where_ _are you Pierre?_ A six foot long mound in the nearby snow clued Gizelle to Pierre's location. Beneath a snow encased makeshift blanket, Pierre slept soundly.

"Pierre, please wake up!" Gizelle shook him for several minutes but to no avail. Because of his stronger vampire inheritance, during the daylight, unless endangered, Pierre slept in a comatose state like their vampire father.

Hearing a ferocious growl behind her, Gizelle immediately turned to smoke, rendering her impervious to physical attacks. Undaunted, the charging Yeti leapt at Pierre. In the blink of an eye, blood sprayed all over the snow. Behind the Yeti in a half mist form but claws instead of hands, Pierre hovered, fangs bared. With the danger over, he took his normal form next to the dead Yeti with a slashed throat. Using a flick of her wand, they both were cleansed of the blood.

Pierre stood looking incensed. "Pourquoi ne puis-je obtenir un sommeil calme pendant la journée? Juste avant l'aube, je me les laisser kidnapper et apportez-moi ici." _Why can't I ever get a peaceful sleep during the day? Just before dawn, I let them kidnap me and bring me here._

"Pierre, you're so cranky during the day. We have to go back for the tournament."

"Very well," Pierre replied. "I'll be sporting for an hour, then I'm going back to sleep. I guess I can add a Yeti to my list." Together, they apparated back to the cheering crowd.

* * *

In a shallow cave, amidst freezing temperatures and faint growls, which grew closer, Hermione sat shivering. _So this is what treasure feels like. _A couple of hours after sunrise, Draco swooped in on Tarooj and hugged her tightly.

Wrapping his favorite long black coat around her, he kissed her passionately. "Are you alright?"

Shivering and barely able to nod, Hermione snuggled against Draco enjoying his warm body while his arms tightly encircled her. The moment they exited the cave, Hermione caught a glimpse of white fur and claws, while a ferocious growl echoed above them. Instantly, Draco cocooned her while Tarooj flipped over so the Yeti fell past them. With a sudden jolt, Draco's arms constricted around her even tighter. Flying away from the cave towards Durmstrang, Draco continued to hold her, protecting her from the cold wind whipping around them.

"Draco?"

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yes," she muttered against his chest. "Are you?"

"I'm fine. By the way, you smell very enchanting."

_Persimmon rose shampoo – pricey but worth it. _Beneath them, the crowds cheered, but Tarooj flew past them towards Durmstrang. Now Hermione noticed Draco's breathing had become shallower. Since Tarooj flew inside Durmstrang towards the infirmary, Hermione knew something happened. "Draco," she whispered as she looked up to see his eyes fluttering and blood trickling from his mouth. "Stay with me! Why didn't you say something?" Using all her strength, she helped him to remain standing. _Please, let him be alright!_

In the infirmary, the nurse helped Draco off Tarooj into a bed, while a doctor ran in. "You need to leave now. We will take care of him."

"I'm not leaving him!" Once Hermione saw the deep gashes in Draco's back, she stepped back from the horrific sight while the doctor administered some potion. "Draco, I'm here with you. I promise I won't leave." A faint smile crossed his face.

At that moment, Karkaroff ducked in and noted his condition. In a flurry of activity, the doctor and nurse worked away, muttering words like, "Hypothermia, loss of blood, irrevocable organ damage and internal injuries."

* * *

Later Directrice Morel charged in carrying a beaker of purplish-red pasty goo. "This will cure his wounds and repair his organs." Refusing to move, the doctor and nurse sneered at the goop. "I come from a long line of healers. This is magic and potions known only my family."

Muttering some obscenities in French, Zoe tried to push the doctor and nurse aside but to no avail. After she sat the beaker down, she grabbed each one's wrist. Seconds later, the nurse and doctor dropped to their knees and cowered in fear. "Leave now." she ordered. At her behest, they did.

Afterwards, Snape and Karkaroff entered the infirmary and silently observed along with Hermione as

Zoe tended to Draco by deftly spackling the paste into his wounds. "This will cure all of his wounds but will not cure his blood loss. That will take a week."

"Thank you for doing this." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Why doesn't your family share those potions?"

"Unfortunately, once the key ingredient is added, these potions do not have a shelf life, and only my family can create them."

Once she said that, Hermione figured that Zoe's unusual violet eyes must denote that pure-blood line. Right now, only conversation and Zoe's calming presence kept Hermione from hysterics. "How have you kept this knowledge safe?" _In other words, how have you kept other wizards from hunting you and taking by force your blood, which I'm sure is the reason only your family can create those potions? Pure-blood, Half-blood, Mudblood and bloodlines: it's all about the blood. _

"If we are forced to make these potions, even though all the ingredients and characteristics of the potions seem the same, they are quite lethal."

After Zoe finished dressing the wounds and subsequently washing her hands, she put one hand on Draco's chest and the other on his forehead and meditated a moment. "His organs are repaired but the gashes will heal completely in about eight hours. In about four hours, he will awaken, but in pain. He should drink as much fluid as he can." As she finished the last of her instructions, Zoe winked at Hermione, making her blush. "Over the next week, he needs bed rest, but no strenuous activity." Zoe cupped Hermione's chin and a feeling of complete beatitude engulfed Hermione. "Rest easy, he's going to make a complete recovery."

Leon, Bianca and Vico rushed in with Leon looking furious. "My son better be alright! How can such an atrocity happen here?"

As they all rushed to Draco's bedside, Zoe stood alongside them, briefly touching each one's hands. "Draco is out of danger and will be on his feet in a week." Within moments, they all relaxed; all their former anxieties abated.

Looking a little tired, Zoe sat down. Professor Snape, who sat in a corner unnoticed, rushed to her side and clasped her hands. "You need rest." Instead of his normal icy drawl, affectionate concern resonated in his voice.

When Zoe spoke to him, her voiced nearly purred. "I will take one of the cots at the end, so I can stay close. However, Hermione and his family will comfort him now." Despite her assurances that she was fine, Professor Snape carried her to the cot and stayed at her side.

Karkaroff stood at Draco's bedside a moment before he noticed the folded treasure map in Draco's things. As he unfolded the map, his eyes widened and he sharply inhaled. Covertly, he glanced at Snape and a flash of anger appeared in his eyes before he pocketed the map and left.

* * *

Over the next few hours, Hermione rested and waited, while Professor Snape stayed with Zoe. Like clockwork, Draco awoke four hours later to the expressed concern of his family. After he assured them he was fine, he had one request. "Hermione?"

Smiling at her, Bianca and Vico stepped aside. However, Leon looked down at her before reluctantly stepping aside. While she caressed Draco's cheek, Hermione touched her forehead to his. "Draco, thank you for saving me."

Draco struggled to keep his eyes open. "It's what a good boyfriend does."

"The best boyfriend," she corrected. After a light kiss, Hermione put a glass of water and straw to his lips. Draco swallowed a few gulps. "You need your rest. I'll take care of everything." Draco's eyes fluttered and he slept soundly.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, between covering for Draco with Snape, her own course load and Draco's abundant sleep schedule, Hermione didn't see as much of him as she wanted. However, when she visited and found him asleep, she would leave a little love note and a kiss on his sleeping lips. All along, she wondered if the events of the last challenge were deliberate, and if they were directed at Draco or at her. Once Draco fully recovered, she planned to confront him about it. Every time she thought about how close she came to losing him, she brushed away a tear.

**A/N - Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers out there. How did you like the Yeti competition? Did anyone expect Pierre to be such a bad ass? How about Zoe Morel's unique abilities? Notice the difference between her touching the doctor and Hermione.**


	19. St Valentine’s and Vine Dresses Day

**A/N - Thank you all for the support, reviews and faves.**

Chapter 19 St. Valentine's and Vine Dresses Day

On Valentine's Day, Hermione dropped in to see Draco during his waking hours since Durmstrang didn't have classes but events leading into a long weekend. When she entered, Luna stood talking to Draco about Nargles and good luck amongst a plethora of Valentine's cards and school books. Draco nodded towards Hermione and returned his attention towards Luna. "Thank you for this." He held a pin of a four leaf clover. "I'll wear it for luck. I appreciate your concern."

"You're welcome," she replied in a soprano rather airy voice. Almost skipping past Hermione, she gave a sly glance back towards Draco. "Hello Hermione, have fun."

"Thanks," she replied sheepishly.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Draco greeted Hermione with a smile and in return she kissed him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," he replied. After a quick glance to make sure they were alone, he patted the bed for her to climb in. "I have a very special day planned for you."

Being very gentle of his condition, she lay next to him and cuddled. "Draco, you're still recovering so you need your rest."

"Not likely," he replied. "Starting this afternoon, I have special plans for you and don't forget the dance."

"No matter what I say, you won't take no for an answer, will you?" Draco shook his head. "Draco, we need to talk about this tournament. I think someone is after you not me." She ran a finger down his chest. "I'm worried."

"I'll be extra careful but your bodyguards stay." Slowly, his lips caressed hers. "I can't let anything happen to you."

"But Draco, someone's plotting against you." Desperately, she clutched his hand in hers and held it against her chest. "This might be related to your parents' death."

"I know." Closing his eyes, Draco sighed. "During the next challenge, which I'm sure someone will try to sabotage, you're going to see a different side of Draco Malfoy. I'm changing the rules."

"You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?"

"Not if they do what I tell them," he answered. "Everything will be fine." Lovingly, he brushed away some honey colored strands of hair from her face and kissed her tenderly.

"I trust you."

Moments later, the pensieve tattoo moved to his arm. "Once I graduate, this will reveal certain of my father's memories to me regarding their deaths. When that happens, there are things that I must do.: things that you may not like." A concerned look crossed Hermione's face. "Until then, my parents wanted me to not think about it but simply enjoy life." He pushed their clasped hands against his chest. "Help me fulfill that wish."

With those dreamy grey eyes holding her in their gaze and the most kissable lips ever in a slight smile, her resolve to discuss the events that happened, dissolved, just like all her other resolutions. "I'll do anything you want," she whispered.

"Those are dangerous words to say to someone like me." In moments, he kissed her deeply, pulling her against him with one arm, while his other hand slid up the outside of her thigh beneath her skirt. Hermione throbbed with desire.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger!" When the nurse walked in, Hermione hopped off the bed.

Unfazed, Draco winked at Hermione. "I'll see you this afternoon at three."

Immediately, Hermione, along with Trifon, bodyguard for that day, rushed to find Bianca in her room. "Bianca, I need your help. Draco insists on taking me to the dance even though he's recuperating. I didn't think we would be going so I didn't buy a dress or anything."

"Don't worry. Vittoro sent me a selection of red dresses for tonight since I didn't want to be too far away from Draco; all things considered." Bianca pointed to a rack of red gowns. "We can pick one for you and have it altered in plenty of time."

"Red!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't wear red!"

"You do tonight."

Amongst the plethora of red gowns, all slinky but one, Bianca chose a slinky one which showed some mid-drift with it crossing wide straps, leaving Hermione to chose the strapless one with gathers over a crinoline skirt. When Hermione took the dress into Bianca's bathroom to change, she discovered the extent of Draco's legerdemain. _He removed my dainties! It's just too embarrassing. I'll pretend it didn't happen and continue with my dress fitting. _In the mirror, Hermione could see the bonings uplifting results so she came back into the bedroom to show Bianca whose dress also revealed a lot. "Bianca, I think we're showing too much cleavage."

"Let's get Trifon's opinion." Bianca opened the door and ushered him in from the hallway. "What do you think?" With a flirtatious smile directed at him, she gestured to each of their chests.

After a close inspection, he grinned roguishly. Even though he couldn't speak much English, he uttered one word, "More."

* * *

After she picked her dress, Hermione returned to her room to peruse her activities sheet for Durmstrang.

**February 14****th** – _Vine Dresses' Day and Valentine's Day: T__he vines are pruned and sprinkled with wine. Valentine's Day Dance celebrated with an abundant spread, involving also many wishes for a plentiful harvest._

_I know nothing about pruning roses and don't understand why they sprinkle wine on them but I do know this part of my day will be casual. _Hermione looked at the gift she had for Draco._ I wonder what Draco has in store for me. _

* * *

At three in the afternoon, Hermione joined Draco in the infirmary before his foray out. "What are you wearing!"

Draco tugged the hem of his pink sweater with red hearts. "This is Bianca's Valentine's Day present to me." As Tarooj swooped next to them, Draco grabbed her by the waist and jerked her against him. "Only a real wizard can wear pink."

"So I can feel," she mused. After a sound snogging, she ran her hand along his chest.

The moment they stepped onto Tarooj, Directrice Morel entered the infirmary. "You shouldn't be up so soon. You have two more days. Besides, no strenuous activity," she added.

"I know." Casually, he draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I'll make sure she does all the work."

While Hermione buried her face that now matched the hearts on Draco's sweater in his laughing chest, Tarooj swooped away.

* * *

During the brief flight into the woods, Hermione hugged Draco tightly, carefully avoiding his wounds. _I almost lost him. _"Promise to be more careful. I can't lose you." _I can't imagine not being with him anymore. Have I fallen head over heels in love with him?_

"I'm fine, no tears." Draco brushed a couple of tears from her eyes.

Looking into Draco's eyes, Hermione saw the look: the look that made nothing else matter. "Draco, I love you."

"I love you too." Then he pulled her close into a kiss so passionate, she swore her toes tingled. Only a bump from Tarooj's landing brought he back from dreamland. "I brought you out here to show you how much I love you."

* * *

Deep in the woods, in an area surrounded by warm mist, Tarooj landed amongst several rose bushes. "This way," he said taking her hand. Draco led her towards one of them. From a leather pack, he removed a small shaker and sprinkled wine on the rose bush next to them. "This ensures a bountiful harvest. Every season, Durmstrang cultivates some of the wild roses that grow in the gnomes' territory. We don't really know why such unique roses grow out here and the gnomes won't tell.

"This year I found the perfect rose." Draco plucked a white rose with a peach base and red tips. "Mark Overby said that love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. That describes the love I feel for you." He then placed the rose into a small vial with ever grow fertilizer and presented it to her. "This particular breed of rose is now named Hermione."

Her bottom lip trembled as she looked at the most meaningful Valentine's present ever. "I love you so much." Now tears of joy flowed freely.

Enthusiastically, she kissed the best boyfriend ever over and over until he looked slightly weak but excited. "If we keep going, my love won't be calm much longer."

"It's difficult not to snog the best boyfriend ever," she replied between kisses.

"In my condition, you might kill me." Around them, several high pitched giggles emanated from the flora. "We're giving the gnomes a show."

"They can watch all they want." She handed him a tiny box. "This is my present to you." From within the box, Draco removed a silver dragon necklace surrounded by raised roses delicately carved out of metal. "I designed it and had a jeweler custom make it. I wanted it to be unique and wonderful, just like you."

"I'm honored." After a thank you kiss, he put it around his neck. After several more kisses, they flew back to Durmstrang for that evening's festivities.

* * *

That evening, in the dining hall, they joined the rest of the Quidditch team to enjoy a St. Trifon Zarezan's feast that had an informal yet jovial feel to it. Vines wrapped around every pole and table leg in the hall while several clusters of grapes scattered on the tables. Colorful burlap sacks lined the tables along with glasses of wine and grape juice. At his podium, Karkaroff raised his glass to toast with everyone following suit. "Zu einer freigebigen ernte! To a bountiful harvest!"

After the toast, everyone sat to enjoy their meal. Once they did, the burlap sacks opened to reveal roasted chicken and bread surrounded by vine leaves. "I'm sick of hospital food." Without hesitation, Draco grabbed a fork and attacked the bird.

Nayden stared at Draco's sweater and muttered, "Gepeitscht." _Whipped._

"Am not," Draco replied. "Besides, I give this sweater style."

Through a very thick German accent, Nayden spoke to Hermione, one of the few times he did. "Do you why he is on the Quidditch team?"

Leisurely, Hermione ran her hand down Draco's forearm and kissed his cheek. "Because he's the best seeker ever," she answered.

The entire team snickered while Nayden puffed up. "He is the second best seeker on the team. He covers whichever position I tell him to but that is his best one." Pointing at the sweater, Nayden rolled his eyes. "No, he is on the team for the same reason he wears that sweater." As he wolfed down more food, Draco shrugged at Nayden's comment. "He does anything and everything he can to attract attention." With Nayden's declaration, Draco nodded in agreement. "While the other team watches him, we win."

Inadvertently, Hermione giggled and resumed her meal.

"For dessert, let's go sit with my friends or do you want to sit with Bianca and Pierre."

"Your friends," Draco replied. "Sitting next to the guy diddling my sister puts me in a mood to strangle someone."

* * *

During dessert, they joined her friends for very stilted conversation until Draco and Harry launched into a lively but endless conversation about Quidditch. _Blah, blah, blah blah_ was all Hermione and Ginny heard. After they finished the freshly picked grapes, Luna ended that conversation when she saw how neglectful their boyfriends became. "So do you two want to make out with me?" Though startled at first, both witches saw Luna's wink towards them.

"Since our boyfriends are neglectful, I'm game." Just as Hermione said that, Draco's neck snapped around and all conversation stopped.

As Draco stared, his eyebrows raised. "Well, I'm waiting for the show." Beneath the table, he clasped her hand. "I get it, no more neglecting you." Until it was time to get ready for the dance, he gave Hermione his full attention.

* * *

Together, as Hermione and Ginny, one crimson rose and the other pink, entered the ballroom, they gazed in awe at all the multi-colored roses and green vines covering the marble columns while spinning lamps created pink, red and white heart-shaped lights throughout. When warm lips met her cheek, she turned to see Draco in his finest dress robes, making her melt. Hesitantly, she touched the red tips of his hair. "Love it," she remarked.

"You look stunning." Then he removed a small black pouch. "These are yours."

"I can't believe you ….did that." No doubt the squishy pouch contained her dainties. "I didn't even realize you did it."

"I have nimble fingers." Tucking her hand in his arm, he escorted her to the dance floor. "You'll appreciate it later."

Not only did Hermione blush from being twirled across the dance floor by the handsome wizard at her side, she blushed from wondering how nimble those fingers were.

* * *

The twinkle in Draco's as he gazed upon her and she upon him, the whispers of both subtle and passionate promises, and the delicate scent of perfume mixed with robust cologne made hours of dancing race by.

Several hours into the dance, Hermione noticed Draco's pale forehead glistening in the candlelight so she insisted they sit. Directrice Morel rushed over. "I told you to stay in bed for an entire week." She handed him a glass of water. Now Professor Snape and Draco's teammates joined them.

Once he gulped down one glass, Draco finished another. "I'm fine, just thirsty." Everyone stared at him for a bit. "Show's over. I'm fine." After everyone departed, he looked directly at Hermione. "Sorry to cut the evening short but I want to go to my room now." Politely, he tucked her hand in his arm as they left.

Once they got to the spiral stairs, Nayden and Arnost joined them. "You did not fool me." Nayden took one of Draco's arms and motioned for Arnost to take the other.

Together they helped Draco climb the stairs until they reached his room. "Thanks guys."

"Yes, thank you." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'll help him now."

* * *

When they entered his room, he sat a moment and then headed straight towards his bedroom. Because Draco didn't even attempt a goodnight kiss, Hermione knew he felt horrible. "Draco, can I get you anything?"

"A cup of tea, sweetened with honey and a touch of lemon."

As she prepared the tea, she heard him readying for bed. When she brought him a cup of tea, he relaxed against fluffy pillows while a crackling fireplace warmed the room. "Thank you," he replied. After a few swallowed, he gazed at her, appreciating everything the red dress had to offer. "Some date, I should be seducing you now."

Using a dampened washcloth, Hermione dabbed his face. "You've been the best Valentine's date ever." She kissed him softly. "Now, I'm taking care of the best boyfriend ever who saved my life." Hermione shifted in her sore dancing feet and tugged at the combs in her hair. "But, do you mind if I take my shoes off and let my hair down first?"

"Be my guest," he muttered. Stretching towards his nightstand, he almost missed the saucer as he set his cup down. "You can change if you want or head out. I'll be fine."

"I'm staying with you tonight to make sure you're alright." Looking at his pale visage, Hermione trailed kisses from his forehead to lips which only slightly responded. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Top," he muttered.

"Top drawer," Hermione finished. Looking over, she saw he dozed off. In the top drawer, she found silk pajamas. After changing into one of his pajama tops, she laid her dress across the chair. When she turned, she noticed Draco watching her through bleary eyes. "You've been watching the entire time?"

"Of course, I'm a dark wizard." Even half awake, he managed a disarming smile. "Hermione, would you consider spending Easter break with me? I usually head home that morning so I arrive late enough to avoid church." He gave her a devilish wink. "That day and the next is a big celebration. Then I'm going to Zakynthos to enjoy the warm waters." Yawning and now slurring, he looked her in the eye. "Platonic of course, you'll have your own room."

"Of course," she replied. A faint smile crossed his lips before he fell into a sound sleep.

As Hermione gazed at the alabaster and crimson haired sleeping angel, whose chest rose and fell beneath her chin, she knew beyond anything that no one else would ever capture her heart like he did. Graduation neared, the time for his revenge for his parents' death. Instead of looking forward to her future, Hermione felt the sword of Damocles swinging above her head. _Please don't let that make our love star-crossed._ A tear fell atop his chest. Even if he walked away from his revenge unscathed, she wondered how she would react to it. How far would his actions go? Would she be horrified or would she think him justified in his actions? All she had was the present and she was taking it. _My Dragon, at Easter, I won't need my own room._

* * *

A/N Did you like the Durmstrang Vine Dresses celebration?

Side note - If you like Star Trek 2009, please see my story Divergence in Convergeance for spice and intrigue. Lots of OC's there.


	20. Afternoon Delight

Chapter 20 Afternoon Delight

As Easter neared, Draco sequestered himself in his room frequently. A little bird named Bianca told Hermione that he did so he could study and graduate at the top of his class. Fortunately, Hogwarts and Durmstrang remained separate for graduation. Otherwise, they would be competing.

At Bianca's behest, they treated themselves to a day at the spa so Hermione could prepare for a romantic week at the beach. After the spa, Bianca dragged Hermione into a lingerie shop. Afterwards, they parted ways with Hermione returning to Durmstrang and Bianca going home to Italy. Alone in her room, Hermione studied so she could graduate at the top of her class as well.

* * *

After a couple of hours passed, Hermione packed her suitcase: first with Easter clothes and then swimsuits and vacation gear. Last she unfolded the tissue paper that contained one of the negligees she purchased. Some of her peers had already done the deed, five minutes in the back of a carriage, unintentionally painful and definitely unromantic. With Draco, she knew the latter wouldn't be true but she wondered if she would be any good. Dressing in the gossamer white negligee, Hermione looked in the mirror one last time. Taking a deep breath, she put on a dressing gown and climbed the stairs to Draco's room. Since most everyone had left for Easter already, she had no escort which suited her fine.

Timidly, Hermione knocked on Draco's door. Moments later, he answered and lightly kissed her but with a lingering promise of more to come. "I should be cross with you for not getting an escort, especially since Durmstrang seems almost abandoned."

"Don't be angry," she said sweetly. As she leaned against him, slowly she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I don't want to wait anymore." With trembling hands, she untied the belt of her dressing gown so it fell to the floor. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Softly he kissed her before he picked her up and carried her to his bed. "Promise that I'll be your only."

In his eyes, the flickering candle light reflected more than love and lust of the moment but the promise of two souls joining forever. "Always," she whispered. With a passionate kiss, they sealed that promise as he laid her on the bed. Weeks before, she luxuriated on this bed fantasizing about her first time with him.

Tingling sensations ran down her spine as his feather light touch pushed the straps of her gown. Then he trailed delicate kisses over her shoulders, making Hermione flush with excitement and her heart to race. Anxious for more, she removed his robe to explore every nuance of his muscular torso. Beneath her fingertips, she felt each muscle tense with her touch. In a flash, he yanked her gown off of her. As he pressed her firmly against the bed, he kissed her with an animalistic passion that both greatly excited her and slightly frightened her.

When Draco looked at the naked witch beneath him, he felt his veela side slightly awaken. Though a year away from reaching full maturity, he knew what he had suspected since their first kiss; he found his soul-mate. With those innocent doe eyes holding him in their gaze, he regained control of the animalism that almost overtook him. Pulling off her dainties, he whispered, "Trust me." The moment he touched her, she tensed but then she relaxed while his nimble fingers titillated.

In awe, Draco gazed at the delicate rose whose look of utter bliss only he would see. With dew drops and meek whispers, his rosebud trembled as she unfolded. "More," she modestly pleaded still unsure of the pleasures her body would allow. Answering her plea, he stroked deeper. Gripping the sheets, her knuckles whitened as her body trembled. Only when she called for him would he answer, though he desperately wanted to conquer the witch who's back arched in ecstasy. Whispers became screams and drizzles became showers. "Draco!" Unable to resist his soul-mate's call, he joined her in the greatest pleasure they both ever knew. She quivered; she trembled and she quaked. In a pinnacle of rapture, she screamed his name and he hers.

Once rapture subsided, Draco held his soul-mate who cuddled against him, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling. Smiling, he caressed some of the long tendrils of her abundant honey colored hair that tickled his chest. "Hermione, your hair is curlier."

"Yes, it's because of you." Hermione looked into the grey eyes she adored. Draco now possessed a luminescence, making him even more handsome than normal. "Draco, you're glowing."

"So are you my love," he replied.

"No, you're really glowing." Sitting up, he looked in his dresser mirror. "We need to talk but later." Draco walked into the bathroom and tossed her a towel. "Shower and then dinner," he offered.

"Sounds great, I'm famished." Shyly, she wrapped her towel around herself. "Is that normal to be hungry?"

"Yes, it's very normal." Leaning down, he gave her a quick kiss before he snatched her towel away. "Let's shower." Looking at Hermione's futile effort to cover up, he chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed. I've seen everything." Taking her hand, he led her to his Roman shower.

While she had seen the male form nude, she had never been this up close and personal. "I've never showered with a wizard before."

"Neither have I," he added with a glint of laughter in his eyes.

That little bit of laughter made Hermione relax. Beneath the lukewarm trickle of water, strong but sometimes hesitant hands caressed her with silky suds. After she rinsed, she timidly held out her hand. A little surprised at her newfound boldness, he cocked his head a moment before he handed her the soap. With each lathering of soapsuds, Hermione felt more confident of her discoveries.

* * *

Afterwards, while Draco dashed out to grab some food, Hermione reflected on the evening she had. Though she thoroughly peaked beyond her wildest dreams, she ached a little. Moments later, Draco brought in some chicken kiev. Over a candlelit meal at a tiny table in his study, they merely stared at each other and smiled. "Draco, I want to sleep here tonight." _I want to wake up next to you._

"Of course you are," he replied. "I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else."

Once they finished, he carried her to bed and caressed her negligee. "You look enchanting in that." Then he crawled in next to her. "Are you feeling…alright?"

"Just a very slight dull ache," she answered. When she saw a look of worry cross his face, she gave him a light peck. "That's much better than most as I understand."

"Good, we'll get some sleep then." Cuddling together, they slept peacefully.

* * *

When two in the morning came to pass, Hermione awakened and freshened up. Looking at the wizard sleeping next to her, seeing the six pack on silk sheets, she felt rather flushed. Then his eyes fluttered open. "Are you alright my little rose?"

"I'm fine." The candles brightened slightly when she waved her hand over them. "I'm not achy anymore."

Looking at her, the sheets raised gradually. "Good."

By the time they left for Easter late the next morning, Hermione's virginity was a distant memory.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and support. I totally appreciate it. They keep me going. Did you like their interlude? More romance than raunch.


End file.
